Either way im dangerous
by JosieGallup
Summary: Royal clearwater is in pain. she lost so many things already, and barely had them to begin with. she has got the brains of her father, and the looks of her mother. either way she is dangerous. what will happen when she is reaped for the 66th hunger games?
1. chapter 1: you have a what?

I walked past the people in town, looking at their faces as if they were monsters, trying to eat me with every step the took in my direction. The rain soaked me to the bone, and I was uncomfortable, not just with the rain, but all the time… my father is always working on some crappy invention of his. My sister is dead, taken cruelly on live TV in the hunger games. I'm unusual, my looks, my personality, my family, the way I spend my free time. I space out a lot, humming some song to myself. Its only because my mother is also dead, and my brother Is off working since he has nothing else to do, and I crave human attention. My love for music instead of the machinery and technology scares everyone. I wasn't crazy, but I could seriously need some help. I'm still traumatized about my sisters cruel tortured death that the whole of panem saw, and wake up in the middle of the night screaming way to often now. Only Gizmo , my brother, understands me, and that's about everyone I'm going to allow. He comes in and hugs me a lot, just holding me until I stop crying. He has the normal looks, with black hair and gray eyes. My father says I'm blessed to have my mothers odd but beautiful looks, but to me, I just seem odd, not beautiful.

"royal? Royal Clearwater is that you?" someone called out to me from across the street, and I didn't look up to see who it was. I didn't care, tomorrows the reaping, so everyone is supposed to be sad, worried, scared out of their mind…why answer to someone who doesn't really care and only wants to wish you luck that wont help whatsoever?

"royal?" I sighed, feeling a slight annoyance flutter in my chest as I looked up, my brown eyes searching for the person who called me. I made him out quickly, noticing him as the blacksmiths son victor, I watched him make his way to me, splashing through the puddles that were forming larger and larger on the cobblestones.

"yes?" I whispered over the rain, watching him blink the water off his eyelashes.

"are you okay? I mean, yeah its reaping day in a few hours, but still, your going to catch a cold." I shook the rain out of my long, odd, blonde hair, and looked up at him. I wasn't short, but he was super tall, standing about a foot taller than me.

"yeah I'm fine victor, just…walking," I traced my foot around in the water, looking for something else to do considering I was so uncomfortable.

"walking isn't probably the smartest solution right now," I glared up at him, and watched silently as he flashed his white teeth in a laugh that bounced back off the walls and into my ears.

"I'm fine victor, thank you though.." I turned to walk away, but he caught my arm.

"hey…um-..i have a piano, inside my house… want to come inside and warm up?" I turned back to him quickly, my eyes wide.

"a-..a p-pian-a piano?" I gasped, wiping some rain out of my shocked eyes.

"yeah, you sing during lunch, and play that tiny little flute thing, so I figured you like music," I gaped at him. how could he have a piano? Those were super expensive and not to mention OLD.

"how?-"

"my father made those contacts… those ones that let you do awesome stuff? Yeah, got paid a little bit cuz they were a big craze for a while, bought us a piano and a better house. He loves music a lot too," I felt like smiling from ear to ear, but instead found myself shivering in my boots.

"come on, just until you get warmed up," I thought about it…but decided I was cold, and If by any chance I got reaped tomorrow, I don't want to be sick! So I nodded stiffly, and watched as he grabbed my hand and lead me across the street, up the steps and into his bright home. My heart skipped a beat as I looked through the window next to the door, and saw that black piano against the wall next to the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2: wanna be friends?

**Okay, so I know I didn't talk to you guys in the first chapter, I just wanted to make sure that you guys kept reading…either that…or I forgot to :p so anyways, I LOVE the hunger games, and sure did surprise myself when I figured out royals personality so soon… it was just like -WHAM!- got the idea! Hope you like it ! woohoo!**

**oh yeah abd btw: finnick odair is one of the main charecters in this, so dont get freaked out okay? NO she does NOT fall in love with him so dont get scared, i am strictly annie+finnick=3**

* * *

><p>I walked with him to the piano. It was beautiful, large and black with all its precious keys trailing down its front. I stared at it as victor set a blanket around my shoulders. The sudden touch scared me, and I jumped.<p>

"woah! Okay…" he calmed himself down, I realized that I must have given him a heart attack, but yet so did he to me.

"you can play it if you want," and he pushed me towards the piano. I frowned a little, looking at it, it just seemed intimidating. I closed my eyes and reached forward, smiling as a small little "ting" sounded from the high keys near the right. I opened my eyes once again to see victor smiling at me.

"come on! You can do better!" he nudged, and it made me laugh a little. I sat down and set my fingers in the correct position I learned, and began to play.

A wonderful sound filled the air, and I couldn't get the smile off my face once it grew larger and larger. Soon enough I was humming, and a little while later, I was actually singing…aloud…in front of a stranger, Having the first actual moment of joy in a long, long time. I started singing some old songs I found in the library, some from a man named Elton john and from this woman named Natasha beddingfield. I found one that I loved, that was my favorite song, and I started to sing:

_"I opened my eyes, last night, and saw you in the low light, walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore, I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold, like an introvert, I drew my overshirt, around my arms and began to shiver violently before you happened to look, and see,l the tunnels all around me, running into the dark, underground, all the subways go round create a great a sound, to my motions a deep farewell, with your ear to a seashell, you can hear the waves in underwater caves as if you actually were In a saltwater room…"_

And when I stopped, he was gaping, and I turned red under his gaze, standing up and hurrying to the door, grabbing my wet coat and turning to him with my head down.

"thank you victor for letting me play it…that was fun…" and I turned and ran through the door into the rain.

"wait! Royal!" I didn't slow down, I just kept running until I got home, but I noticed that he followed me all the way there. As I struggled to open our old door, he caught up to me and turned me around.

"whats wrong?" he asked, eyeing me closely. He was still panting from the long run here, and I felt bad about making him run all this way just to ask me two words that could have easily been asked in his own house. Now he was all wet and cold, we were both shivering and tiered. i would have rather it been just me, then i wouldnt feel all guilty, and even more emberassed.

"i…I…" I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"what?" he forced me to look at him, and all I did was shake my head.

"I don't know you to well, and I just sang a song I wasn't supposed to know and now I'm just blabbing because I'm worried and I haven't told anyone I can play piano because I am again not supposed to be able to do it and my father is-" I stopped, looking away again, "tomorrows the reaping…victor, I don't need a friendship that's could have a break in it. we-…we're both only sixteen… we have two more years to get reaped in the hunger games, if I make a friend that ends up getting a death sentence a few days later I'm going to explode. Everything I try and grasp at, they always end up being ruined in a small amount of time anyways… so nothings really worth it at all…and my brother-…" once again I stopped talking, and felt tears well up in my eyes. he stood there, blankly staring at me, but I saw optimism in his gray eyes as he looked at me. I also saw pity and sorrow sinking into me as well.

"why do you keep stopping when you talk about your family?" it came out as a whisper, a scared one, but I knew he meant for it to sound strong, to make me try and face my fears.

"its just that- I…-i-.." I started to wring my hands together nearvously as I continued to stutter stupidly. But he leaned forward and caught my hands In his, making me stop moving them and look at him.

"speak, actual words…I'm listening…and I wont tell anyone about you and your piano or songs, okay?" I nodded, and my next sentence came out in a rush…

"my father is always working, so is my brother, my sister is dead and so is my mother," I wasn't surprised when his eyes widened quickly in surprise. I nodded, feeling the tears leak out of my eyes. I felt his hands leave mine, and I continued to cry, letting my salty tears mix with the rain that fell from the black clouds above us.

He reached forward and sweetly wiped them with his thumbs, making me cry more. Because if either of us were to have a death sentence tomorrow, I couldn't stand it, I already found comfort in him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he frowned down at me, while I continued to cry in front of him, standing against my door, waiting for something to happen to either of us.

"but-" I looked up, "I would feel much better after this, if you would be my friend…" I pondered it for a moment, "you cant avoid the hunger games forever you know, we each have siblings we spend time with that are in the two bowls up there… is that how you lost your sister?" when I nodded, he gave me a hug. I felt his warmth through his freezing shirt, and I decided to trust him, he was correct after all.

"sure victor, I'll be your friend…" he stepped back and smiled widely, which made me laugh a little.

"then maybe you should go inside, and warm up you know," I nodded, and pried open the door, as he turned to leave, I yelled for him through the loud rain.

"victor! Wait!...its freezing out here, do you want to come inside?"

"…sure…just this once though," he had on a smirk that made me laugh, and for once in my life, before all the pain and sadness, betrayal and loneliness, I felt happy, secure… I saw hope for me, and couldn't help but scoff at myself for spending all these years without a friend…one I could seriously trust.

Hope…that's what I need… a serious amount of hope…

* * *

><p><strong>ta da! yay! so royal admits her pain, and actually found a friend! yeah, the song in here is my current favorite song "the saltwater room by owl city" the other two songs (or artists more like it -elton john and natasha beddingfield) where their songs like crocodile rock or run-run-run...i love both of them 3 yeah! thanks for reading this, and just to ket you know you are AWESOME!<strong>

**reviews?**** -jaybayray123 :p STAY PRETTY :)**


	3. Chapter 3: what did you want to say?

**haylo pretties! a suprising twist in this one people! btw...i am obsessed with the song the saltwater room by owl city...in case you havent noticed yet... 3 thanks for reading this :) its my first fanfic and i was really excited about it to begin with.**

**im going to add a few Victor's prospectives once he enters the games, so you get to see a few hints i hinted at be hinted more into being major hints that HINT at some hinty things...( i hinted at a few things in this)**

* * *

><p>I shift uneasily on my feet, looking down at the dress I'm wearing. Sadly, it was my mothers and its all read…I hate red…to much thoughts of blood. I locked eyes with victor, and yawned, remembering how much we talked and laughed last night. He had to leave around three or four to make sure we both got enough sleep and time to get ready. I got to know him, and really liked him. he was sweet, funny, and absolutely perfect in every way. I'm glad that we decided to be friends.<p>

I caught his eyes, and he smiled reassuringly at me, I did the same before flattening my dress around my stomach. I did this constantly, feeling as if It wouldn't lay flat, and make me look stupid, fat and wrinkly… and tell me, who the hell wants that?

"hello district three!" squealed the escort as she bounded on stage. I observed her thoughtfully, looking at her bright purple swirly hair and her yellow clothes that seemed to glow. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually ARE glowing right now. I saw the looks of disgust on everyone's faces, thinking about how "well" they were hiding it from everyone.

"AS you all SHOULD know-" she giggled childishly, "-today is the REAPING!" her words were followed by silence, a few people laughed a little, but other than that, silence…a hurtful, funny silence.

A grin spread across my face at her stupidity, but appearently, she didn't find herself stupid in any way, and kept talking with that feverish smile plastered fakely onto her face.

"so! Ladies first!-" I held my breath, biting my tongue and wincing as her nails scratched the glass bowl, grasping for the unlucky girls name…

"the lucky girl is-…" most of the girls shied away from her as she spoke, but I was trying to be strong for once. I didn't want to shy away from everything anymore. I do from everything, my dad, brother, people… I cant do anything strong…but I'll change that. I decided to start practicing with weapons, district three needs more victors, if I get reaped, I'll be ready for it.

"autumn llayla!" I looked in the girls direction, her face was pure horror, and I felt horrible for her, she was a fifteen, a whole year younger than me. I thought about volunteering, but I would surely die as well, I have seen her a lot in the factories. She works hard, and is really smart. She could probably kill you with a scrap piece of metal or wire about 500 different ways. I observed her features quickly she was sort of odd like me, with her lighter colored hair and blue eyes. I have only seen a few people like me, she was beautiful, and I wondered if I looked like that too. It stunned me that The second she touched that stage, the escort didn't ask for volunteers, she just pulled out the boys name quickly. She must have just figured that a small petite little odd girl wouldn't have a volunteer. That was really sad.

"Victor romandly!" I shook my head, feeling bad for the unlucky soul… but…WAIT! Its VICTOR!

"no!" I whispered, watching him look at me sadly, I couldn't loose someone like that once I literally JUST met them and got a friend. He stared at me sadly, obviously remembering last night and how much we figured out about eachother. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to leak out.

"and now, lets hear it for the district three tributes, victor and autumn!" I decided to talk to autumn too, they both needed a little bit of joy or something before they went to their doom. One or both could die, and I at least could tell her about him, give them some ideas quickly. I realized I was clapping numbly, and victor had his eyes on me the whole time, brushing back his black hair uneasily.

They were ushered off stage quickly and into the justice building, where they disappeared inside, but not before he looked at me sadly once more. People started to talk, saying sad things, others were happy that they would be rid of another odd person. I heard she loved art, and even noticed blue stains on her hands a few times at school.

The escort smiled at us toothily, and then said whoever wanted to visit them could go and we were dismissed to go home and watch the hunger games.

I turned and ran to the justice building, his family was already there, and went in before me. But when they came out, I could see all the disappointment and sorrow in their faces. hanging my head, I went past them, drawing the eyes of his extremely good-looking older brother who smiled and nodded at me in a way I wasn't comfortable with.

When I walked in, he sat there on the couch, his head in his hands, and his body jerking with soft sobs. I walked up to him, and touched his shoulder, making him jump, and swiftly wipe his tears.

"you came!-" he gasped, his eyes puffy and tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"yeah… I kind of had too…your my friend-" he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I was extremely uncomfortable, he was sitting in that manly pose people sit in, with their legs open, and he pulled me directly in between them, still sitting and pressing me close to his chest. My knees were on the ground, and my hands placed delicately on his chest next to my head.

"I'm so glad you came….so glad," he whispered to me, making me shift around uneasily… but I couldn't help and smile, dispite the horrible situation me were in.

"…victor," I whispered, wiggling around a little. He got the message, letting me go, I stood up and sat next to him, "don't cry victor, please," I noticed new tears forming in his eyes.

"royal…I'm scared," he focused on his lap sadly, and to tell you the truth it broke my heart.

"victor…I'm scared too, but you have to try, okay? Please?" he looked up at me, and we locked eyes for a moment.

"what should I do?" he looked away uncomfortably, I smiled a little, noticing that I'm always the one like this, and it felt good to not be it for once.

"you tell them some stuff that they would enjoy hearing. He funny, romantic, friendly, sweet, sexy…do something to make them bet on you and like you. You are really fast victor, I've seen you in gym. You have good aim, get your hands on some wire or a knife…win," the last word came out as a whisper, but he heard it and turned to me once again, taking my hands in his.

"I will…I will try my hardest to come home, I promise," this time I drew him into another hug, and let him cry.

"TIME TO GO! OTHER VISITORS NEED TO BE ABLE TO-" he broke away from me and turned to the peacekeeper, interrupting him:

"there isn't supposed to be any more visitors! I don't have any more friends!" the peacekeeper looked taken aback, and nodded, telling us we had five minutes left.

We stared at eachother for a few minutes, but suddenly he asked me something that I never thought I would hear from him.

"can you sing for me?" sadly I nodded, and began to sing…

_Time together is just never quite enough… when you and I are alone, I never felt so at home…_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?... we need time, only time.._

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?... if this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?..._

_So tell me darling d you wish we'd fall in love?...all the time, all the time.._

He started to cry, hysterically. I gasped and hugged him tight, feeling his body rack with sobs. After about a minute, he pulled away and grabbed my hands in his.

"I need to tell you something-" the peacekeeper barged in, and grabbed him, he looked at me sadly once more, and was about to tell me but the peacekeepers dragged him out the door.

"royal!" I reached out a desperate hand, but stayed in place, feeling tears trickle out of my eyes as he looked at me once, finally, before disappearing through the doorway completely.

* * *

><p><strong>he is gone! i just know it! through the door without ever telling her what he wanted to say ( HINT HINT?) keep reading guys, i'll update later 3<strong>

**review3 -jaybayray123**


	4. Chapter 4: VICTOR COME HOME!

**hiya! today was sorta busy, cleaning and cooking for christmas and stuff :) so this is a short chapter, sorry, i have been trying to lengthen them, but..ya know, christmas is only 3 days away! please enjoy this...**

**luvs ya :) in a friendly i dont know you kind of way 3**

* * *

><p>I sat there, staring intently at the boy on screen at the interviews. He had a brown, shiny suit that was gorgeous, and it fit his frame perfectly. I had to laugh when he walked up to Caesar. He was about a foot and a half taller than him. at first when they lined up, the tributes, he was the tallest by far, but he was one of the skinniest. Yes, he had muscles and looked rather intimidating, but not as intimidating as the tributes from seven, one, two, and four, all careers.<p>

Since we didn't have a TV, Victors parents let me watch with them, knowing I was friends with him. his tall muscular brother sat next to me the whole time during the parade part of the games, and I must say, WAY to close. Our hips were touching. Maybe Its because I was wearing stuff I wouldn't usually wear… I had a skirt, and a tank top on, I never had that kind of stiff on, but I felt like wearing this for Victor. I am going to start a fund for him, maybe he'll get back… my attention was thrown back into the interviews when he sat down next to ceaser.

"nice to see you Victor! Wow! What a coincidence of a name! I wont even ask if you want to be one," the crowd laughed at such a lame joke, even Victor laughed a little.

"yeah, that would be GREAT," the crowd laughed again. He was obviously nice, likable and funny.

"so anyways Victor, tell us more about you," and so he did. He talked about his family, and when he said their names, they all sat a little taller, but had a little bit of sadness glued onto their faces as well.

"so Victor," Caesar laughed, getting back to the subject, "got anyone special back home you want to get back to in a-" he elbowed him, winking, "hurry?" Victor had to laugh, I couldn't blame him, the way he said it probably made half of panem laugh.

"yeah…sort of," he blushed a little, and now I couldn't stop staring.

"well who! Details! Details!" he smiled.

"she…she isn't like other girls… rather different, in a good way. I like her a lot, but haven't had the guts to tell her to her face, and when I tried to last time…I kinda got interrupted…" he made an exaggeraged head wave to the right, and the camera followed his nod, finding a peacekeeper…but not just any peacekeeper, the one that dragged him out of the room a day and a half ago.

I blinked, my mouth hanging slightly open. The camera's circled the audience, watching them laugh.

"so royal…who do you think he is talking about?" I was elbowed in the ribs, as I turned to my left, I found myself only about an inch from Victors brother, coil.

"no not really," blushing, I turned back to the TV, hearing him snicker at my reaction.

"more Victor! Tell us! How did he interrupt you?"

"by barging into my room when she was saying goodbye to me…" I had to gasp, knowing who he was talking about now.

"whats her name?" Victor looked dramatically into the camera, and a small childish grin spread over his face.

"her name… is Royal Clearwater…" my eyes shot open, and I looked around at his family. His parents were smiling at me in a shocked kind of way. His little sister, and older brother were both just shocked. I couldn't look at them anymore, I stood, and walked out of the house. It was raining again, as I looked up into the sky, tears merged with rain and as I stood there, I felt the sadness of reality sweep over me.

"VICTOR! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>so he loves her, he has for a while. but why, of all things, does love have to be taken away from her aswell? hey, i wanna know if im doing okay, its fun writing this for you guys and i really would appreciate some critisism... ?...<strong>

**review3 jaybayray123 p.s, royal aint royal.**


	5. Chapter 5: i dont watch them

**hey hey hey :) enjoying writing this story sooo much, you dont know anything! so i hope you guys like it, and yes it does talk a little about christianity, because i am a christian and she needed a little hope. if you are _offended_ by this...(...you shouldnt be...) than i suggest just skipping this chapter and not reviewing negative things about jesus _thank you very much :) _it isnt really a life changing chapter, just her, her father, and gizz talking and stuff... DONT BE OFFENDED... JESUS ROCKS...thats all i shall say... 3**

* * *

><p>"hey royal! I'm home!" I looked behind me, and saw my brother gizz standing in the doorway with his normal inventors briefcase that everyone is supposed to have.<p>

"gizz!" I jumped up from the couch and ran to him. my brother was nineteen, three years older than me, just out if the hunger games, and a spitting image of my father. He almost was my father…if my father was three when he had me…weird… anyways, he was so much more to me than a brother. He was my friend too.

"work on anything today?" I asked as I ran into his arms, making him drop his briefcase.

"not really, had a big meeting on productivity. And guess what!" I looked up at him, and he tucked a piece of my wavy blonde hair behind my ear.

"what?"

" I actually saw dad! He was at the meeting too. He looked so sorry when he saw me too, he looked starved! Exhausted! About ready to keel over if he saw another one of his children look at him!" I laughed, and backed away, watching him with shifty eyes.

"watch victor on the television yet?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, and I relayed the whole thing to him immediately, he looked at me intently, and I got more enthusiastic. Soon he was smiling.

"-and then the said he loved me! I don't understand why! Why me? Why not lolia goldsmith? The most popular person in school! Or someone better looking! Or maybe someone normal! I am so confused gizz, you don't know half of it!"

"well, you are rather pretty royal, and special. You can sing extremely well and you have dads brains. No wonder he likes you!" his face made me laugh, the way he looked at me in surprise and awe.

"what about you and that girl-…you haven't talked about her for a while so…"

"emmla?" he laughed.

"yeah! Her, how about her? She going well with you?" he nodded, and walked into the kitchen, getting out a few pots and pans to cook a dinner that neither of us would eat, to many eventful things today to even think about it!

"why are you cooking? I already ate over at victor's." yes, I "ate" a "good" meal over at victors. Of course it was a good one, but I was to worried about victor to really eat well.

"I thought we'd bring some to dad, he needs a break, and we haven't seen him FULLY in about a month so…" I nodded, looking away.

"oh yeah, and royal, I made a little bit of money, I can buy us a TV to watch victor on…" that I smiled at, and stepped forward to help him make the small dinner for my father, excited that I wont have to go to victors house to watch it with his family.

Gizz took my hand and told me to open the door since he was holding dads dinner. I did as he said, opening the door and immediately seeing my dad, asleep at his desk, a pencil still in his hand. I looked up at gizz, asking him the silent question of what do we do? He let go of my hand and walked forward, shaking dad on the shoulder as I watched from the shadows. i shocked myself. Thinking about how much i do this! I sink into the shadows and observe the situation in front of me. I have learned secrets, rumors, and so many other countless things that have been stored up in my brain over the years of my life. Is that a valuable asset? Should I be proud? Its only because of that that I have no friends… I'm to shy and modest.

"dad! Wake up!" gizz whispered harshly into the ear of my father.

"huh! What!" he shot up, his hand smacking gizz in the shoulder, "oh! Gizz! Royal!" a grin spread across his tiered face and he was up in an instant, hugging both of us tightly.

"I'm so glad you two came!"

"glad for the food dad?" gizz asked in a bored tone, handing him the basket once he pulled away.

"no! I could care less about it! I mean it's a great gift and its so thoughtful, but I care more about you two than any type of food in the world!" I smiled a little, glad my father actually missed us and cares if we make it to see another day.

"fine any inventions worth something dad?" gizz asked, eyeing me through the corner of his eye.

"not a lot of stuff lately, I made a new briefcase that could benefit us here in district three, but not in the capitol, so no one cares…" I watched him shrug in defeat, feeling sadder and sadder my the moment.

"father," I whispered, making him look at me intently, "did you watch the hunger games updates yet?" his face was shocked, he looked around and when his eyes landed on the TV In the corner covered in papers, he looked worried.

"didn't have a chance yet sweetie," I felt him numbly pat my shoulder. Thinking of the consequences were painful, I couldn't look at him. all I did was walk over to the TV to turn it on, moving some papers away on the process. But stopped when I looked at the rest of my family.

Gizz shook his head a little, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"royal, I don't want to watch them right now, I'm busy…thank you guys for coming to see me, but I am almost at a breakthrough and I need to work on it, we could be rich in a few days if I find out how to-…make it- work," shuffling uneasily on his feet didn't make me feel better, frowning, I walked out the door, but before I did, I turned and said : "you know, my friend is in the 64th hunger games.. it means a lot to me that you care about him…"

I walked home, past numerous houses on the street. For once it wasn't raining, but was still gloomy and the air felt heavy. I couldn't believe that my father did this to me, he doesn't care about us, only his work. This isn't how I wanted my family to act. I'm alone most of the time and it doesn't feel good. I strive for human attention, I miss it. no one cares at all…the only person that understands me was probably victor. They are showing the training scores tomorrow night, and I seriously hope that he either has an angle, or a good score. I know he is fast, really fast. He can climb really well, and he had been testing out all the knives and axes they make in the blacksmith's shop for a long time now. He could win this, and I seriously hope he does. If he doesn't… I'll go back to no one understanding me.

"victor…I need you to come home…I need you to get a big score, I need you to think about me, and receive the money that I'll send you once the games get hard…don't give up victor… don't give up ever…I promise that you will make it home… the 64th hunger games cannot break you the way they break others…the way they broke me," it started to rain once more, giving me that cold feeling of betrayal and doubt. I started to wonder odd things, like why it always rains here, or why out of everyone in our district, victor had been chosen. Its like there is a being up in the clouds, watching me suffer. Does That person want me to suffer? Am I a horrible person? I remember when I was in the librabry, listening to the old tapes and music they keep there from thousands of years ago. There was one, one that made me wonder for the next month and a half or so… it said.

_Oh how he loves us, oh how he loves us, ohhh how he loves us…jesus lord…_

From then on, I wondered about this jesus lord… and why did he love us? We were horrible people! Taking lives, becoming murderers and thieves. The capitol killed thousands of us, 24 of us a year. The youth of tomorrow is getting wasted… I don't understand it at all.

Maybe he doesn't want us to suffer, maybe he loves us no matter what! That's a good feeling. I also read about how you can talk to him, and he will listen, even if you cant see him he is there… so I started to talk…

"hey, um- jesus? I don't mean to bother you…but my friend is in the hunger games, and I really need some help getting him back. Thank you, for listening I hope… I really need some assistance… badly…"

I arrived home, plopping down on the old couch that took up most of the room in front of the kitchen. There was a blank wall in front of me, and I figured, when gizz picks up the smallest TV he can, it will go right there. When I watch the hunger games, I will cry, and hope that victor has some brains to not stick around the cornucopia once that gong sounds…

* * *

><p><strong>haylo again :) review me, and keep reading... - jaybayray123, p.s royal aint royal.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: im an aunt? with persistance?

**hello...today is christmas eve...and i am depressed for-...reasons... so heres your frickin chapter :/**

**JK!...just read it...that im serious about...**

* * *

><p>We got the TV, and now, its always on…I couldn't stand to accidentally miss something victor is in. I remember I only got a glimpse of him in his outfit. It was a gear outfit, as usual, but I stared as if he was wearing a speedo. I have heard of district four people wearing that. I got a glimpse of theirs as well, they did infact wear a small piece of fabric over themselves. Luckily they both had good bodies for it, the guy actually made me gape, and the girl kept making slutty poses that made me want to barf. I had to admit it though, she was really pretty. Guys would probably use another word you know, but I'm not weird.<p>

"gizz?" I turned to him, and saw that his eyes were open REALLY wide, and his mouth hung open widely, "gizz!" i started to snap my fingers irritatedlly in his face, "GIZZ!" he snapped out of it, and turned to me with a weird expression. That just shows you that boys…are different than girls.

I heard that the stylist for three is retiring next year, usually they go until they are in their "elderly" state, even though they buy enough surgeries and implants to make them look twenty. So maybe district three will finally get some good looks in a few years.

Tonight was the training score showing, it turns out that this year has some real competition. The tributes from 1 and 2 both got 10 and above. When autumn came up, I held my breath. She got a seven! Not that bad after all! Next was victor, gizz looked away in suspense, I held my breath once more and stared at his rotating picture on the screen. A ten popped up next to his name, and I squealed in delight, jumping up from the couch and running around the room.

"yes! GO VICTOR! He got a TEN! Yes! He is a threat!" gizz was watching me with a small smile, laughing to himself.

"why so excited sis?" I jumped up and down, staring at the screen as his face disappeared into the hot girl from district 4.

"why am I so excited! He got a ten!" I jabbed a finger at him-" he is a threat now! He has a chance! He has to come home, he just has to!"

"why? Why do you want him back so badly," my joy started to simmer down a little, and now hurt was moving in. why would he ask that? Doesn't he think I deserve a little bit of friendship? A little bit of joy? Maybe just a tiny taste of love?

"Gizz… he is my only friend…and I only knew him personally for about a day…he admitted his love for me over live television, and even if I don't love him back right away, I want him to come home so we can figure this out… and who doesn't want their tribute to come back…" I sat on the opposite side of the couch, closing the conversation with a reasonable answer.

"fine then," did I just sense stubbornness? He really has the nerve to do that to me when I lost my friend I just made.

"Gizz…you-…did something happen your not telling me about?" he looked at me warily, his eyes glowing with regret and awkwardness.

"yeah," an exasperated bellow sounded from his usually quiet mouth. He stood up out of impatience, and started to pace around the room.

"tell me gizz… you have to trust me," he stopped pacing and stared daggers at me. I couldn't tell if it was the "I'm horribly mad at you" daggers, or the "I don't know what to say" daggers. Either way he's dangerous.

"you don't know ANYTHING!" he jabbed a menacing finger at me like I did earlier, but mine was playful, and his was out of rage. Appearently this was going to be the "I'm horribly mad at you" dagger.

"I would if you just told me gizz! GOD what has gotten into you? can I know anything about you- or dad! Or-"

"the only reason I didn't tell you about anything is because you wouldn't understand!"

With rage, I spat: "how do you think I wont understand! You told me everything before! I tell you everything, and that isn't much! You treat me like a kindergartener, a lame, immobilized and unable kindergartener!"

"because you act like one! You NEVER act your age! Maybe that's why you never have any friends!" the moment he said it, he regretted it. I felt tears build up behind my eyes, but I wouldn't shut them, I couldn't now, I was to angry.

"maybe I don't have any friends because I'm shy! And the reason I tell you everything is because you are the only one who will listen! I'm starting to think that maybe no one will listen anymore! No one cares! No one cares about the odd music-lover from district three!" I plopped down on the couch, and wouldn't look at gizz no matter how much he tried to get me to.

He tried for about a half hour straight, but I wouldn't budge, so he gave up.

"royal… there is something wrong, and I don't know if you'll listen, but-…" I was listening, very intently. I was still mad, but I wasn't about to give in.

"but you know that girl…emmla… she… she is-…she kinda-… sorta kindof…royal! I got her pregnant okay!" he burst into tears, and I had to look at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He looked like a little kid, tears rolling down his cheeks heavily and his body raking with sobs.

"you did NOT!" I breathed, turning to him fully and seeing he was dead serious, "you're a dad?"

"yes! She has been pregnant for about a month and a half now, already showing. I'm scared, but I think I want it, the baby, I mean, I think I love her, and I'm not going to abandon her now…" he had finally stopped sobbing, and was able to speak to me clearly, but big fat tears were still running down his cheeks.

I reached out and wiped them away, feeling bad for him, "gizz, am I freaking out right now?" he turned to me slowly, looking at me as if I was a mutt.

"no…" the suspicion in his voice rang clear as he said the small word to me. His eyes were saddened, and had that usual glow whenever someone cried.

"then you should know that you can tell me anything, and I'd understand you and we would figure out a way to get around it… you will make a great dad… if you love emmla, and you know that you are going to love that baby no matter what and never give up on either of them, then you should talk to her about living together or something. You need to find a solution, not that it's a major problem at all, its just going to take a lot of time and care…" then it hit me, and I jumped up and down slightly in my seat, "oh yeah! I'm going to be an aunt!" he looked at me sadly.

"I'm still wondering if I should be a part of it, you know…its life," I saw pity in his gray eyes, and I knew sadness had crept into mine.

"what?...nevermind, I don't care if you aren't, I am going to be in its life, I don't care if you aren't, I don't care, I never cared about your decisions, they always brought anguish and pain, just face it. you're a father. if I was pregnant, would you give up on me?" obviously hurt, he continued.

"no, no way in hell…"

"than you have to think in her mind. Her perspective of things. She is probably scared to death, scared she will do it alone. To think there is something GROWING inside you is really awkward for a girl. You know, guys get to have fun…girls do to, but I want to only focus on them okay gizz?...they get to have fun, knock em up, enjoy it…but the aftermath of it isn't exactly pleasant for the girls, they deal with all the pain. So when that famous question of 'are boys stronger than girls?' is asked…think a little about how strong girls are in all of the REAL situations…" I stood, and walked away from him, headed towards my room.

Are boys always like this? They don't understand girls much do they? Most see girls as items, but the selective few that actually cherish girls, they actually make it somewhere in life.

Is victor like this? Does he understand women the way they want to be understood? Isn't this a game? All of it…our lives, the hunger games, the risks, the pain, the worry and hurt that swamp us every second of everyday…

When I made it to my room, I sat on my bed sadly, wishing victor was here right now do maybe he could talk to me a little about this whole thing. im sure he would calm me down, or at least I hope so. The games start tomorrow morning bright and early, I couldn't stand it if he got killed in the cornucopia bloodbath, or at all for that matter. Maybe the money I'm saving up will work wonders…or worse, they couldn't even make a dent.

I have saved up fifty dollars, and from what I know about the past hunger games, that is enough to buy a fairly filling meal for a few days in the arena, maybe even a reasonable amount of water that could last a week or so. But once the games progress, the sales prices will rise until fifty dollars that originally bought a large meal on day two, to a cracker on day seven.

Will my persistence be enough to get him home?

* * *

><p><strong>now she is desperate, and her brother got a girl pregnant. how do you feel about the whole "im going to abandon the mom of my child" thingy? this all plays into the whole plot of the story, so dont think im a perv or something. although, there are way worse stories i have read than this with the whole "pregnant" idea...so...<strong>**i have to go wrap presants now...so merry christmas, and a happy new year... but will royal have one?**

**review3**


	7. Chapter 7: let the games begin!

**so the games start today... please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>The sun shone for once through my small window as I woke up, everything was peaceful. I stretched and felt that small sense of joy and comfort you get when you do so. But I forgot, today is the start of the hunger games, and no matter what I do, this will not be a pleasant day for anyone in panem…maybe besides the career's folks, and seeing a career die is a horrible sight indeed, knowing that their folks usually train them for these games and sent them in there themselves isn't exactly pleasant. When a career dies, usually a group of interviewers interview the parents and figure out why they sent them into the games, the parents always cry and make a scene, acting as if they are horrified by their childs "untimely" death. They did it to themselves, so what does it matter.<p>

"wake up royal," gizz called, sincerely lacking his morning charm and delighted ring.

"I'm up gizz, what time is it?"

"about nine, the hunger games start in a hour, hurry up hurry up!" he stood in my doorway for a moment, taking me in calmly, but I could see it in his eyes that there was anything but calmness stirring within their depths, and everything besides happiness, which seemed to be leaked out of them entirely.

I stood on the small circular plate, waving at my stylist one last time before the tube closed and shot up. once it became dark, I shut my eyes, and never wanted them to open again. But of course, I promised royal I would make it home, I would make it home, and we would be together… of course she never thought about it the way I did, only a friendly way. And i hate that I'm going to die, and never get to tell it to her face, or kiss her, be with her, comfort her, be her best friend…

I took in the arena once the plate locked into place and the glass tube had lowered. All the other tributes stood there, some menacing, others shaking in the green boots they gave us. I looked around, and to my dismay, there lay miles upon miles of swamps and marsh. All the other tributes, even the large group of a careers, looked around frantically as cattails swayed and murky water moved slowly over rocks. The cornucopia stood before me, but before you could get to it, there was a deep, deep murky pool. I stared at it, and as I looked around, I noticed that each of us were on a tiny island that barely spread two inches out from our metal plates. For a fair distance in every direction there was water…murky, green, brown, dusty, slimy water. The speakers were just rumblings as they explained the basics that they do every year, but I wasn't listening, I was staring at the water, I swore I saw a ripple in it. I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to be the first one in it, I would wait a few seconds for people to get off it and rush for the cornucopia, anything that lives in there would go after them, and I would get a chance to get a backpack or weapon. I should go for a knife, or a sword, maybe that wire right there, yeah, get as much as you can, but not to much where you are weighed down.

The gong sounded, and I waited, most of the others went, only the small girl and boy from district twelve and six stayed, they both happened to be right next to me. Thank GOD they were not careers. I pushed back my black hair nervously as I saw a few tributes writhing and screaming in terror and pain. I saw the tail of a green scaly creature, thinking back to the times I went to the library and read about odd creatures like this. Some where menacing, with large teeth and the jaw strength of a train, so I've heard, and others didn't have a bite at all! Some were kept at home as pets back in the old days. I turned to the girl, who was looking at me, she only looked twelce, and I pitied her, I motioned for her to step off the plate and come to me. I don't know what happens if we stay on the plates to long, but I don't want to find out. She looked wary, and didn't come, but once I whispered "want to be allies?" she nodded, and stepped off her plate, the water was shallow around our plates, it only went up to our ankles in some places. Looking at her, I knew she didn't stand a chance really on her own. We both ran to the boy that stood there trembling

"hey!" I yelled at him, he jumped at the sound of my voice, and threw his hands over his head.

"want to be allies? With her, you and me? Decide fast, I think the careers got weapons," he nodded and we stood, watching the people all fighting on the other side of the cournicopia, no one noticed us yet, so we snuck around, we were only able to because there were paths of shallow parts. Appearently a lot of people didn't figure this out yet, there was so much blood in the water it was scary, and there were bodies floating in the water, their eyes lifeless and white. Once there, we searched around the outer layer of weapons quickly. The girl got a bow and arrow, telling us she was good at them. The boy got the small axe that lay there. I grabbed the spool of thread and I got my hands on a machete. SCORE! I could use this! Blades are one thing I'm good at… I watched their backs as they got food, water and a few more weapons. I grabbed a packet of something, I didn't know what was in it yet, but once we were far enough away, I would find out, and use it to my advantage. I couldn't think of anything un-useful the gamemakers sent in before. But I could think of millions of things that were useless otherwise.

We turned ans ran through the narrow paths hidden under water, once out, we navigated a way out of this wet mess. The boy saw it first, a large field spread out for miles, covering hills that didn't seem to end, and probably didn't. we all ran to it, I noticed that the girl struggled a little, I offered to taker her weapon, but she wouldn't give it up, probably the thought of me turning around and killing her was to great, so I nodded and took her pack.

We ran until we got there, and to tell you what, it was difficult. One wrong step and you went underwater and most likely were not coming back up.

We ran and ran, for how long I don't know, just until the sky became dark, and we could no longer see the cornucopia and its horrible scene. I wasn't tierd at all, probably because I am about two feet taller than both of these kids, and I have longer legs, making me run faster and take less steps. They were panting hard, bent over in exhaustion. I patted the boys back, watching his retch the contents of his stomach with a discusted smirk.

"the careers, they are coming after us tonight…I know it…" I nodded at him, knowing the boys word were true.

"then we better start walking, and while we do, I want to know you guy's names, okay?" they nodded, and once the boy stopped retching, I gave him a cracker and told him to wash out his mouth with the water in his pack.

She was staring at me still, her large blue eyes filling her expression with a horrified looking face.

"yeah?" I bent down and rearranged my pack, I had left it a mess from finding the crackers.

"what district are you from? You act like a career!" she whispered as I looked down at her.

"I'm from three…" then I started to wonder why the careers always stare at me when I'm training, or intimidating people into betting on weather I live or not. I didn't look up from my bag, I didn't want to look at her astonishment. But she seemed nice, and the next question she asked had no amusement or anything in it.

"whats your name?" I looked up, she had a wary expression, as if asking my name would cause me to suddenly go cannibal and eat her face of.

"victor, whats yours?" she looked at the boy timdly.

"lephora…"

"district?"

"six," so she was the one from six, I knew it was one of the two, so that means the boy is from twelve. He has the look of the rest of them that usually come. Sometimes we get one that's blonde and has blue eyes, but a lot of the time it's the black haired and gray eyed ones that get reaped. I don't think that their district has had a lot of victors, only haymitch, that drunken guy.

"so your from 12?" I asked the boy, as he spit out the water quickly. We started walking before he answered.

"yeah,"

"name?"

"roman…" I barely heard it, but he didn't look me in the eye when he said it, so I took it he was shy.

"yeah, well hey! I'm victor!..." the girl giggled a little, but looked dead serious when I got a glance at her.

"we better get running," they both nodded, and I saw that their breath had come back evenly and cleanly. So we darted off, me taking the lead.

We ran for what I would say to be about five miles. They were both faring well, I guess their bodies started to warm up to the vigorous exercise soon enough. We stopped to rest more often and I noticed the scenery had started to change into pine and fur trees.

"I think we made it far enough, so we should set up camp somewhere."

"how about in the trees? We are all light enough to climb pretty high, and the careers wont find us easily. If they do we'll climb higher, and they wont be able to climb as high as us considering their body weight and the lack of things to climb in their districts," roman said quickly, observing a large tree near us. Its branches didn't extend from the limbs until a good ten feet up. but lephora nodded and jumped at the tree with energy. I gaped as she scrambled up it like a squirrel. Once she sat on the lowest limb, she gave us encouragement until we all three sat in the tree, on different branches of course. We continued to climb up, until the small branches couldn't conceal us any longer.

"do we have any sleeping bags?" I whispered as we all searched our bags. I rummaged through mine quickly, and found one that was really tiny, but spread out and actually kept me warm in the cold night.

"only two…" roman whispered, looking at the one in his hand and back up at lephora. She smiled nicely, and pushed the sleeping bad towards him.

"you take it. I'll keep first watch, and I wont need it if I can use my jacket and climb around to keep warm…" she turned and grabbed her bow and arrow closer to her, I watched silently as she slung an arrow into its string silently.

"so we can go to sleep?" roman asked timidly from the shadows.

"yeah, as long as you trust our guard…" she turned to me, looking a little put down. All I did was shrug, "this is the hunger games…you don't know who you can trust…"

"well I wont kill you…" she turned back… and soon, roman was snoozing soundly, tucked up against the tree in his sleeping bag. But I didn't, I stared at her back for a long time. she wasn't normal, but yet… she was the good kind of different in her weird way.

"if your from six," my voice startled her, but she didn't turn, "then how do you know how to climb so well and shoot an arrow if your main export is modes of transportation,"

"keep your voice down, I don't want to get caught just yet."

"what do you mean just yet? And you haven't answered my question!" she stayed quiet, but suddenly, she turned, and was in my face. I felt her breath on my face, and stared at her mouth. It was awfully close to mine, and I couldn't do anything about it. I saw the white clouds billowing from her mouth, and I didn't like the distance between us. The sad part was, all I could think about was royal, that she was lephora…they had similar hair color, they had light pink lips, and some freckles across their nose. I didn't like it, she was to close.

"you better shut up victor, I don't want either of you two to die, and personally, I'm thinking of just commiting scuicide to get out of the careers way,"

"don't do that!" I gasped, looking at her in the eyes. That's when I realized that they weren't royals…

"you want to kiss me, don't you…"

"how old are you anyway?"

"how OLD is she ANYWAY!" I yelled, watching her breath seductively on his face. I was in rage, watching her do THAT to him, trying to get her to kiss him, it sickened me!

"you want to kiss me, so what does it matter?" she leaned in slightly, and I shut my eyes, waiting for it to happen.

"no!" they snapped open again, and I saw him push her away, she backed up, looking at him awkwardly.

"alright then…" I sighed in relief, " but why?"

"because I'm already in love, and I don't planning on being in love with anyone else until I die, weather I die here, or get to go home and die with her when we are old and unable." I sighed at that answer, feeling great that he would stick up for me like that.

"fine, you just seemed like you needed a little cheering up."

The rest of the games consisted of the careers killing another defenseless victim. She screamed as they pinned her to the ground, and they had a cut where every other tribute woke up with a start for half a second. The two and victor up in the tree almost fell, but managed to stay on the branches. Others shot up from their uncomfortable sleep in a bush or hidden behind a rock. Soon the cut turned back to the girl. She screamed bloody murder, but of course… it was a bloody murder.

They had a small knife, they but her face, and put some dirt in the cuts until it started bleeding brown and green liquid. I watched them pull out a rope, and tie her up.

They drug her like a dog back to their site, and killed her slowly, they ended up cutting off a few of her fingers and making her face totally unrecognizable. At that point, I had zoned out into the floor, and blocked out her screams. A lot of the other tributes seemed to be doing so too, with their hands squeezed into their ears.

"gizz…" I eyed my brother, he was watching the hot girl from district four finally kill the girl with a spear. She turned and yelled at the other careers, cussing them out and telling them that she didn't deserve that much. That it was abuse. Her district mate walked forward and drew her into a hug, but all she did was push him away and grab the girl by the foot. The camera followed her to where she left the girl, alone in a clearing. She pulled the spear out of her stomach and held it up for anyone to see if they were there. Before she walked away, she listened for the cannon that never sounded. When it didn't, she stared at her. The whole audience saw her eyelids flutter.

"why aren't you dead!" and the kicked her hard in the ribs, making her squeal in pain.

"i-…I cant do- anything about it…" the girls face softened for a moment, but came back harder than before.

"you should just die, I should feed you to the water monster…"

"just kill- me…" and so she did, but not before she said sorry for her teammates actions of torture.

"was that-…gizz?" he turned to me… "was that just weakness?"

"yeah, and she is going to die by morning I bet you…" he stood, and walked into his bedroom. I continued to watch absentmindedly. Only to see if victor came on anytime soon. He did a little while later, and he was talking quietly to the girl.

"she is beautiful...the way she is different than everyone. I miss her, and the thought of never seeing her again? It hurts me to think that she will see me die…" they switched positions, him taking up guard duty and her sleeping in the sleeping bag.

The camera came back to them a little later when he was talking again.

"it does pain me royal… I miss you… I'm going to try and get back to you I promise…goodnight my love…" I melted when he put a kiss into his hand and blew it to the sky.

I found myself reaching up and trying to grab it, the invisible kiss that never was and or will be. I figured out then, that I love him…and I wish that I could really kiss him right now.

"come home victor… please…" I whispered. And blew him a kiss back.

The amazing part of this whole thing was, the camera was still on him and I saw him catch my kiss right after I blew it.

* * *

><p><strong>chemistry! 3 more things planned for this story so please keep reading.<strong>

**oh yeah, and since i feel like a plagerism-ish steal-ly person :**

**all rights go to suzanne colliins and was in no way intended to make money...it was soley created for other peoples (and my) enjoyment :)**


	8. Chapter 8: coming home

**i seriously hope that you like this :) i am having a BLAST writing this :) :) :) and i love smiley faces...and royal and victor...together...in looooovveee, and i promise more chemistry will happen, i think because she is shy, and he is more outgoing, this is going to blend in nicely... next chapter... also...**

* * *

><p>the weeks went on, I watched victor survive through it all. The boy from twelve died a few nights in, with a spear in his stomach while gathering firewood. He barely had a chance to tell them to run before he fell to the ground, drowning in his own blood.<p>

A few of the careers died, leaving the pack with five ferocious people; the two from four, the two from two, and the male from one. I wasn't enjoying them, they got to close to victor and lephora way to much. The career pack this year was huge, with a whopping eight in all. We usually have five or six, but this year, the district seven tributes wowed them with their axes and were invited in. but they both died soon enough.

Victor and lephora were currently making camp in a tree, when the careers happen to stroll by on their nightly hunt. I watched nervously as they sunk silently into the trees shadows and barely dared to breathe.

Victor is coming extremely close to death often now…he needs to be careful.

VICTOR'S P.O.V

We saw them before they saw us, and sunk deeper into the trees shadows, waiting for a good moment. Lephora touched the bow in her hands and I nodded slowly at her. She took the string in her hand and pulled it back, I held up my cold hand to give her a signal, and whispered for her to take out as many as she could.

"I can take out all of them…" she breathed back, making me smile. They were coming into range, she squirmed, eager to take action, but I wouldn't let her until they were close enough to make some damage.

"aim for their heads or hearts. If they see us, don't shoot…" she nodded, and I eyed her fingers that started to twitch on the string.

"on my move…" she nodded again. They moved into the small clearing in front of us, the second I moved my hand, she took out two of them and had one flying to the third really strong boy from two, but to my astonishment, he caught it in his hand. She continued to shoot quick enough that he didn't see the source. She took down the rest of the careers and stopped. As soon as it began, it was over. We just took out the whole pack of careers! Of course excluding the one that caught the arrow. To think, he probably has some major sponsers at the moment for being able to do both of the impossible, survive a surprise ambush, and catch the arrow that was supposed to kill him. I could imagine some sponsers for us too, especially for lephora, I know I would bet on her. The final career snapped the arrow in half quickly and knelt down beside his district mate, for she had been shot first. It was in her chest, embedded deep. She had no chance really, but we watched silently, seeing what he would do.

"no, no dawn, don't die!" he brushed some hair out of her face, and stared at the arrow.

"get-…the…arrow- out-…" he did as she says, ripping it out slowly, making her squeal slightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, I had to lean forward to hear it, but I made it out all the same.

"its fine…just win for- me… okay? Get home and tell my parents that I loved them, and know that-…i-…love you-…" her head fell to the ground and her eyes shut. He still had the bloody arrow in his hand when he lowered his head and kissed her eyelids one last time.

I watched him stand, he looked around for us, but couldn't find our location. I smiled a little, but it felt horrible, sinister, as if it didn't belong there. I turned slightly to lephora and found her smiling evilly.

"I will find out who you are! I will avenge her!... don't think I wont," he paced around for a while, looking at the trees with his spear in hand.

"I'm GOING TO FIND YOU! YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN SOONER OR LATER!" I eyed lephora and found her frowning at her knees.

"you need to shoot him!" I whispered, looking at the boy.

"I cant! If I miss, he'll know where we are! Just wait it out, if he falls asleep, we kill him, if he stays awake, we do too. We cannot risk anything…"

"risk what! Just kill him!" she looked at me apprehensively, but didn't grab her bow, it annoyed me a little.

"we will risk being seen, now shut up, he's listening," he was in fact doing so, looking around and trying to locate us so he could let his spear fly and hopefully kill one of us.

We watched him for what seems like hours. The night crept slowly across the land, making it hard for us all to see. He finally gave up and ran away, but he didn't put down his spear.

"you should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"yeah? You know what! I wasn't about to die just yet…"

"whats with you and 'just yet?' do you want to die?" the way she looked away and fiddled with her hair, I guessed it.

"your planning on dying aren't you?..." she nodded, watching the boy disappear through the trees.

"well I'm not going home…"

"why do you think that? You cant be that negative."

"there is only six tributes left now. The games are getting hard, and I haven't got any gifts so far anyway. I know I'm not going to make it, so don't try and tell me otherwise."

"I'm not going to. But I am going to try and get you think that you have a chance…"

"I don't…I just want someone to get hurt because of me…" when I made a face, she laughed a little and continued, "I mean someone I care about. I got to know you over the last few weeks, you actually grew on me a little…"

"just promise me that when there is four tributes left, we'll split up, I mean if we aren't dead by then…"

"okay, that's good, I don't want to kill you,"

"nor me with you, how about we don't, we let others do. We get away from eachother and let the games happen…" she nodded once more, lowering her head and staring once again at her knees.

"so lephora….got anyone back home?" I asked casually, looking at her with the softest expression possible enough to muster.

Her eyes shot up quickly, I could feel the sorrow sweep off her in waves, "yeah… but I doubt that I'll get home to him…"

"does he know about you yet? I mean, liking him?"

"I don't think so…"

"well who is he?"

She sighed slightly, but whispered, "his name Drona. Drona loughling. I have liked him since forever, we were friends, and he came to see me before I came here… I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't."

I figured that cameras were on us now, obviously recording our conversation.

"so you think you'll never see him again. I bet you he is watching this right now, you can tell him how you really feel."

I saw that her heart broke, and she was fighting back tears, "no, he knows now… and I'll never see him again anyway victor, thanks for caring though. I'm going to scout the area," she climbed up a few branched quickly and was up and out of sight.

"I'm sorry!" I hissed at her, waiting for her to answer back, but she didn't. typically.

"Royal…I wonder if your watching, or if I'm able to be watched at the moment. I have to tell you that I'm glad I told you about my feelings, unlike lephora and drona. I hope you know that I love you, that I want to come home to you, maybe be able to tell you more. To just be with you…I know I sound like I should be out of a poem, or maybe a sappy love story, but its true…" I winced, feeling a sudden chill sweep over me.

"I'm going to try and make It home. We took out a lot of the careers already, all there is is one more and we might stand a chance. I don't like how he pushed that arrow aside as if it was a straw… but anyway, I'll try Royal…I will more than anyone. Think fondly of me my dear…" I laughed a little at the comment, and laid back into the sleeping bag, suddenly giving all the guard duty to lephora. I swore I heard sobs coming from somewhere above me, maybe I finally opened her eyes to the truth. Its sad that she wont go home, I plan to and I cannot give that up, Royal would be devastated.

I woke up a little later and found lephora next to me again. There were tears frozen onto her face, and I couldn't help but reach up and brush them off her suddenly, making her jump.

"two tributes died last night…" she whispered. I noticed she had her bag packed, full of the things we split between us after roman died. She had his sleeping bag, while I had mine.

"well then…we should split up?"

"yeah, and hope we don't meet up with eachother later…" I nodded silently, fearing the worst for both of us. But I made my way out of the bag, aware of her eyes on me at all times.

Once I was finished, a morose feeling spread over the two of us. We couldn't find eye contact with each other, and as I packed, I found her starting to cry.

"whats wrong?"

"I'm in the hunger games…" she whispered. It probably took guts to say that and hope a camera wasn't trained on our faces. I don't understand why she is so brave, her whole perspective on things is as if the whole world hates her or something. I don't get her that much, but I do know she is hurting, the life she came from isn't probably the easiest one. I know that a lot of the districts are struggling to survive. I know for a fact that Three has a lot of hopeless or homeless electronic inventors, four has a whole ocean to supply for them, so that's why they usually have voulenteers or something. Five supplies power, but I don't think they get a lot of it for themselves, and six makes modes of transportation, but do they get enough food on their table? The same for twelve and eleven, both seem hungry all the time, judging by their small tributes. The whole nation of panem is struggling, and I think our kids are the ones that show it the most.

"yeah…we are…."

"you know… I have a friend back home… she loves to climb… she taught me how to really… and the thought that I will never see her again, kills me…"

"I know, It kills me too, to think of everyone I've left. I have a brother, a sister, my mom and dad… I also have Royal…a beautiful girl back home that I have loved since forever. I want to get home to her so badly it aches… the thought of her crying or in pain makes me feel like crying too, I cant stand it. I should have told her what I felt earlier, but of course I didn't… I was to wimpy and scared. It hurts a lot though… but lephora… we need to split up now…we promised eachother."

"yeah, but I didn't think it would be so quick…"

"me neither, but we have to, or we will end up facing eachother at the end."

She nodded, and gave me a fleeting hug before climbing down and running into the distance silently. I watched her go for a long time, until she was a dot that vanished in the wetlands. i waited for a long time, staring at the spot where she vanished.

I figured I should just stay here. I was in a comfortable fork in the trees, but I wondered if lephora would come back and kill me if I did. Since we were not allies anymore, she could if she wanted to and it wouldn't be backstabbing anymore. So I started to climb down quickly, holding onto romans hatchet and my machete, they were life itself now.

I heard rustling from my left, and quickly stopped moving. I searched the trees for what I heard, and quickly located a small girl, crouching in the shadows of the neighboring tree. Her eyes seemed to glow as they observed me, and all I did was stare back.

"who are you?" I finally chocked out, looking at her as she crept into the early morning light fanning the outer branches.

"kallin…from district nine,"

"and why are you watching me."

"I have for the past few weeks actually… at first it was to kill you, but then you inturigued me so much, I couldn't bare to let your life slip between my fingers," she fingered the long knife in her hands, making me shy away, mostly out of terror that someone knew our location, we changed it so often.

"why watch me? How did I intrigue you?" I whispered back, now intrigued and fascinated that she watched us kill all those careers. Looking away in lephora's direction, I continued to speak, "I don't find myself very intrigueing, I killed a few people over the weeks, but you know…I don't find murder too intriguing…" I turned back to her, and found myself staring into her menacing yet beautiful yellow eyes.

"you talk to her as if she is next to you…" she whispered, i almost smiled, "I know that the final career is starting to go crazy. He hasn't killed one person in the WHOLE day you murdered his girlfriend. The only reason he came here was because she did, didn't you watch his reaping? She voulenteered and he did to, only to protect her though. He is going mad now, he keeps whispering 'I'll get you district three…'"

"who is he talking about? Me or my mate?"

"you dunder head….she died the first week," i had to frown, she was such a sweet girl, she only scored a two in training. she couldnt say anything negative about anything. she said that the food on the first day was fairly good, instead when it was horrible.

"how long did she make it?" i asked calmly, holding the hilt of my machete tightly.

"about the fourth day, i watched most of the people die really, it was just to-..." i knew what she was going to say before she said it, "facinating."

"i still dont understand how you think death is facinating,"

"oh i dont-" she paused, rubbing a small finger on her blade, "i think that LIFE is facinating, the way it moves. in or out i guess, with death and birth, there is always life moving, and i love to watch it, no matter how gruesome it seems. truth is i helped deliver my siblings. all of them. and there is a total of ten, NOT including me. yeah my mother has a hobby," she laughed a little, more of a menacing chuckle than a real laugh. i couldnt help but remember royals small, light airy laugh that made anyone smile in return...hers made anyone frown in return though.

"anyway, about that career. he wants revenge, he truly loved her, I hear that they were going to get married, but she was really crazy and voulenteered. From the beginning she seemed off though, always staring off into space or smiling crazily at the most retarded things. her whole auora scared me."

"so your telling me that he is coming after me?"

"yeah….and I want to help you kill him…" she smiled as a cannon went off in the distance, and a scream of rage sounded from the direction lephora went.

ROYAL'S P.O.V

"gizz! ANOTHER girl! Is he that attractive? I am not even kidding… no one can be THAT attractive!"

"Royal stop worrying, didn't you see him talk to you every night for the past weeks? He has made it this far, you cant expect him to fall in love with someone when he talks about you to everyone, cant see any of them anyway because they are all doomed one way or the other. He wont fall in love with anyone else, he is already wonderstruck with your gorgeous face."

"fine, if you think he is."

"he is, stop worrying…" I nodded and walked away from the TV, hopefully to go sing or play an instrument somewhere. Victors parents grew on me largely in the past weeks, so I would go watch the hunger games with them a few times. I think that victor's brother likes me, its kind of creepy, the way he sits to close to me and talks constantly in my ear. Its rather odd to think that he is eighteen, while I'm only sixteen, but he was nice and all.

"I'm going over to the Griffins then…I would like to play their piano."

"Royal, do they exactly like that? You just walking In and playing the piano or watching the games with them?"

"they know I love victor as much as they do, but not in the same way. I like how they accept me and treat me like I'm already part of the family,"

"fine then, be back for dinner okay…" I nodded as I slipped my old black jacket over my shoulders and continued out the door. As I walked down the street, looking in peoples windows to see them sitting together on the couch, watching the hunger games sadly. Suddenly, I walked by a house that had victor featured on it with that girl from nine. The people stood up quickly and jumped up and down. As I walked by the one house with my hands in my pockets, looking through their window from a distance, I saw someone see me, it was the boy I knew from school. I think his name is carrman. He jumped away from his sibling who was laughing and dancing with him and ran to the door. I stopped walking and watched him rush out the door and run to me.

"why aren't you watching the hunger games Royal! Victor just got into the final three! The boy from eight died a few seconds ago!" I smiled, but it turned into a frown as soon as it had pulled at the sides of my mouth. I was smiling at another kids death. But the boy stood in front of me, smiling and looking as if he was about to jump up and down.

"he is so close! All he has to do is kill that girl and that career.

"or maybe watch them kill eachother before they send in some mutts or something to add to the fun!" I smiled widely, feeling relief flood through me as I thought about him coming home.

"want to come watch really quick? My family wont mind! They would love to have you actually, after all, you are the love item of victor at the moment. Maybe you watching right now will give him luck or something!" he causally waved his hand, as if dismissing the idea, with a laugh.

"sure, that would be great. I was just headed to his house to watch it with his family, but if I miss him winning, that would kill me."

He laughed, "well come on then!" I nodded and followed him up the steps into his warm home.

"hey mom! Dad! Andrea! This is Royal Clearwater! Can she watch with us? I think its going to rain anyway."

"sure, anytime sweetie," his mother gave me a warm smile and patted the couch. I sat, Thanking her as I did so.

"of course!" we all watched the games with interest. A lot of the time we gasped and leaned back or forward in horror or astonishment.

Victor, that one career I neglected to figure out the name of, and that girl from nine were left, all three confronting eachother menacingly. We all knew that the girl was helping him bring the career down so they could figure out a way to die a little easier. The career charged at her, and she threw her blade at him. he dodged it and ran towards her with his spear. She was now defenseless, and about to be impailed with the spear. It left his hands quickly and found a home with a sickening sound. She screamed and fell to the ground, her hands fumbling desperately around the spear's shaft.

"I'm GOING TO WIN THIS!" the career screamed at her as her eyes glazed over. She was dead, never to make It home, her parents, possibly her boyfriend back home were probably crying their eyes out right now.

"and you-…" he struggled to get the spear out of her stomach. I found myself on my feet and whispering to myself quietly.

"victor! Kill him now! Come home victor! Come on COME ON!" and the knife left his hands. You could hear the cracking of his ribs as it broke into his side. Victor looked away, but no doubt heard him crumple to the ground and the cannon fire for his death.

"ladies and gentleman! The victor for the 64th hunger games, with an ironic name I might add, victor Griffiths of district three!" we all clapped, but when I saw victors expression, I stopped. He looked traumatized, and he turned away from the scene with glazed eyes. But a smile still formed on his lips.

"royal…I'm coming home!" he turned and yelled to the air. I felt tears in my eyes, weather they were happy ones or scared ones, They came, I found myself completely bawling by the time the anthem came back onto the screen.

"are you okay?" carrman asked, kneeling before me and gripping my knee.

"carrman! He's coming home!" he laughed and gave me a comforting yet happy hug.

"yeah! Finally district three has a victor! All we had was beetee and wiress for a long time! they need more company in the victors village."

I laughed, "well, thank you for letting me watch with you, I better go rejoice with his family. They will be sooooooo happy to have him home again." I thanked them once again, and with a grin on my face, I ran down the streets to his home. Along the way, people stopped me and gave me hugs when they saw me. I couldn't stop smiling, or crying for that matter, so by the time I got to the Griffiths house, I was a wreck.

"he is coming home!" his brother gave me a hug and swept me off my feet…literally. He swirled around with me laughing and hugging him tightly, I was scared I was going to go flying if I didn't hold on. He stopped and smiled at me. I ran to hug his sister, who was crying and laughing like me. His parents were swinging in a circle, laughing and yelling that their baby was coming home.

"royal! Play something! Something happy!" his sister mea said loudly, laughing and jumping up and down as she ran to the piano and took the cover off the keys.

"sure! Anything!" I ran to it and sat, I stayed silent for a few moments before thinking of a song, and beginning to play:

_Well, you might think I'm crazy, to hang around with you. maybe you think I'm lucky to have something to do. Well I think that your wild, and so uniquely styled. You might think I'm foolish. Well baby its untrue, all I want is you, you might think I'm crazy, but all I want is you… well it was hard, so hard to take, theres no escape, without a scream, but you kept it going, until the sun fell down, you kept it going…._

(you might think- the cars)

* * *

><p><strong>i love this song :) so yessss he won the games! thats exciting isnt it? right? RIGHT? sorry, getting hysterical here :) :) :) :)<strong>

**review3 -jaybayray123**


	9. Chapter 9: i love you!

**suppp? dont answer that. so he won?...yeah thats always good... a main charecter NOT dying... so im thinking about maybe writing 12...WHOLE...FANFICS! well 11 other ones, can you guess? yeah! with other people in each district! but this one, i am afraid, is just getting started, remember its only the 64th hunger games :) and she is in the 66th! what do you think about the other 11 fanfics? i dont know if im the best writer, i mean i try... so read on! and i will stop blabbing!**

* * *

><p>After all the interviews and happenings in the capitol, after all the dressing up and healing they thrust upon him, he was on a train home. I stood outside, near the train station, my hair flipping around my face as I walked around in the soft grass that they allowed to grow next to it. it was a pleasant windy day here for once, with a slight cool breeze that was powerful enough to blow your hair everywhere, and enough to where you would loose your papers if you didn't hold on to them tightly. I saw the train coming in the distance, and judging by its speed, it would be here in a few minutes.<p>

In a few minutes…that's all it would take for him to get here… I felt my breathing shallow. I remembered all the things that happened to him in the arena. He lost some kind of small limb I think, maybe a finger or a toe. He got cut up a lot, fell out of a tree a few times. But most of those scratches wont be there anymore, he got the full body shine that they give every tribute every year so they look their best.

I couldn't help but wonder, is he going to be different now? After all, he has gone through trauma, he watched people die, he killed someone with his own two hands. Will he still feel THAT way about me? Will all this joy go to waste? Will we still be friends?...was all of this an angle? This whole thing couldn't have been an angle, before he left, he tried to tell me something, but they dragged him out to quickly. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Yeah, I'm paranoid…after all, I watched him almost die countless times, stayed up multiple nights in a row watching the games, and when I did sleep, if was full of nightmares and images flashing through my brain of what could be going on at the moment in the games.

The train hurtled towards me, I figured something that big would have to slow down considerably if it wanted to actually stop, but the capitols fancy gadgets didn't surprise me at all The whole town was gathered around the station, including a lot of capitol camera men. Everyone seemed so excited, mostly because district three finally got a new victor, named victor! Its funny how ironic that is… but anyways, we all seemed a little happier.

"its here!" whispered a little kid to his mother as the train stopped. I smiled a little, and joined in the crowd and watched the train stop abruptly at the station. The doors slid open, and beetee and wiress opened the door first, stepping out with a large smile plastered onto their faces. it was an odd sight I must say to see either of them smiling, they usually just frown and go to their houses to live out the rest of the year until the next hunger games. our escort walked out next, still wearing a similar type of outfit, but a totally different hair style that made her look extremely different and rather odd. Finally victor came out, wearing a striking fitted black t-shirt and white pants, and he was carrying a white jacket that matched his outfit. His black hair was gelled up and spikey, I almost hyperventilated out of joy. He was standing there, searching the crowd, all I did was stare, stare at his face and wait for him to walk home or something so I could talk to him. his eyes kept scanning over the crowd, he would smile at a camera, but return to his searching. I started thinking. What is he looking for? Is he just searching the crowd for his family that were supposed to meet him at home like usual. After about a minute of me staring at him and cameras snapping pictures and videos for our homecoming footage,our eyes met, and he cracked the biggest grin I have ever seen. I smiled up at him too, I felt like crying and running to him, but he already did that for me. He jumped off the stage, and walked silently through the crowd until he got to me. I knew the cameras were on us then, I could sense that they wouldn't give this up for their live TV broadcast. This would be a reason to love their new victor.

"hi," he whispered, staring at me with wide seductive eyes that made my heart rate speed up to twice its normal function.

"hi," I breathed, looking up at him and having a complete mental breakdown. I almost fell off my feet, but all I found myself doing was yelling "victor!" bursting into tears and leaping at him quickly. I hugged him tight, hearing everyone start clapping. He hugged me back tightly, putting his face into my hair and he squeezed me into him tightly. Me, out of everyone, me out of all the girls in this audience, he chose me…

"I'm so glad you came home victor…so glad…" I whispered into his chest. I felt him laughing slightly against me.

"me too royal…me too…"

We pulled away and looked at each other for a few seconds before someone called out "aren't you going to kiss her already?" he smirked, a tricky little one that made his eyes light up. he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips lightly, but I grabbed his shirt and made him kiss me more. Now wasn't the time to take it easy on me, everyone was doing that already. Everyone cheered, and I felt my heart skip beats over and over, possibly it stopped all together, but I couldn't tell. When he pulled away, I was smiling shyly, he laughed at me, grabbing me around the shoulders and smiling at the camera that was trained on our faces. I stared sweetly and shyly at the camera, hoping they understood I was rather uncomfortable around anyone but him. Maybe they would fine me sweet. Maybe they would find me annoying or cute, I don't know, but if there is a possibility of me getting reaped in the next two years, I would have an image built up already.

"so victor! How is it to be home with your lady after winning another fabulous hunger games?" they would ask him, all their questions had to do with me, him being home to see ME, or what does he think MY reaction was to this. I wouldn't smile for anymore cameras, whenever they tried to ask me questions, I would look away, and he would have to come up behind me and grab my shoulders, and ask me whats wrong. I would answer that I'm just tierd, and I wanted to go home. He kept promising me that we would go home and rest in a few. I seriously was drained though, I stayed up all night sometimes to watch the hunger games out of anticipation that he would die when I sleep. Soon the questions were all about him, and most of the crowd had disappeared. I wandered around, waiting for him to finish up, but of course, the minutes dragged on and on. I found a comfortable spot of the grass and laid down. For a long time, I just stared at them all, crowding around him and asking the questions they always ask the victors. I have seen this conversation go on for hours.

"I think that will be all then… CUT!" they all complemented each other on their footage as they walked towards the train to go home to their shining fake city that is the capitol. I stared at victor, my eyes were almost closed, and I felt myself slipping into an unwelcomed sleep.

"oh royal," I heard him say as he walked towards me. I looked at him closely, seeing him smile in a sweet and fatherly way.

"hm?"

"time to go home," I felt him slip a hand under my legs and waist, scooping my up so I was in his arms. He started walking towards my house, but I protested sleepily. I wanted to see his new house badly, I wanted to be able to play the piano and sleep on the couch there like I do sometimes when I fall asleep watching the hunger games. I grew to love his family, and I seriously think that his brother has a major crush on me, he definitely sits close to me whenever he can.

"but royal, your brother probably wants you home…"

"I'll call him or something you worry wart," I whispered, and found him laughing at me.

"fine, we'll call him from my house, didn't my parents already move in?" I nodded, and snuggled a little closer to his chest, which again made him laugh.

"all of that was true you know… I really do love you royal Clearwater…" I smiled, and opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a soft expression.

"well victor…I love you too, more than you know." I sat up slightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face flushed red, and he smiled really wide, it made me laugh, but to me, it sounded like I was drunk I was so tierd.

"good… I love you too," he kissed my cheek back and gave me a slight squeeze. My heart raced, and I found myself uncomfortable in his arms. I wiggled a little, and he got the message, setting me down and watching me silently as rain started to fall on us. He took his coat and threw it over my bare shoulders. I wasn't thinking it could rain now, it was perfectly breezy and warm this afternoon when he came here.

A smile crept its way onto my face as I gripped the edges of his coat. Suspiciously, he did a nod in my direction, silently asking me what I was planning.

"bet you cant catch me!" I taunted, swaying a little on my feet as I looked up at him, he smirked.

"bet you I can!" he didn't have to get an answer, I turned and sprinted down the street, feeling the rain pound my face. I heard his rapid footsteps behind me, and I soon saw him at my side. Gasping, I halted quickly, and because the speed he had gained and my sudden stop, he screeched to a halt a whopping ten yards down the road after I had started to dash the other way. My eyes were wide, but I still found his reaction funny. I think I just found a skill I can rely on. Maybe being medium sized is a good thing, I can dart around fairly quickly and have more precise movements than a really tall fast person. How? I don't know, I always did know I was agile, but never that kind of agile. I ran away, laughing and looking back at him now and then. He neared me of course, but I neared a the abandoned shop in the center of town. To me, I scrabbled up clumsily onto the awning that stretched over the empty bins below. But when I turned back to victor, he was gaping at me from a few yards away.

"how did you?-… wow…" he said slowly, staring at me. Suddenly he started to laugh, his laugh made me smile, a smile that warmed my heart and brought a large fluttering to my stomach.

"come down here so I can give you a big-" I leaned forward and looked down at him over the edge of the rail as he continued. "-wet-" he spread his arms as my eyes widened, "-sloppy kiss!" that didn't exactly sound appealing. It sounded good, maybe sort of fun I guess, but definitely not tasteful or sweet.

"yeah-…okay, but I'm perfectly good up here…" he put his hands on his hips and let out an exhasperated sigh that made me laugh loudly. The laugh came back and hit my eardrums after bouncing off the walls of nearby buildings

"okay…I wont give you that kind of one if you come down here then," I smiled and started to climb down. He gave me what he promised, a beautiful soft yet long kiss on the lips that made me want another when he pulled away. But a sudden thought hit me hard. I started to talk to him, trying to find comfort in his words.

"victor… I missed you…" I whispered sadly, breathing out loudly.

"I missed you more…"

"victor…"

"yes royal?"

"I'm scared…" he shifted a little.

"why?"

"because-…the hunger games… they-" pausing, I lifted my head off of his chest and looked at his face, his grey eyes shone brightly, and rain collected on his forehead, only to run off again.

"they rip peoples lives apart. I don't see the point in having children if most of them are going to die…"

"I want kids one day," I told him, smiling a little at the thought of holding a little girl or boy in my arms after they were born. He was beaming down at me, shining his white teeth at me. I stared at his face in awe, realizing that he was in fact, quite a looker, a handsome smirky, little looker…

"you! you're a thief!" I laughed at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"how am I a thief?" he looked quite amused.

"its really cheesy, nevermind." I tried to stand, but he wouldn't let me until I answered, "fine. You took my heart…you did… you stole it right out of my chest and put it right next to yours…" expecting him to laugh, I closed my eyes, and waited, but no sound escaped his mouth. When I opened them again, he was looking at me in awe, an eager little expression that made me giggle.

"your probably super tierd," he snapped out of it as I continued to stare at him, "come on, lets go, you can call your brother or whatever," we walked hand in hand to his house, and once we got there, he ran inside and gave everyone a hug. His brother eyed me sadly over his brothers shoulder, which made me squirm under his gaze.

"can she spend the night here?" I was swaying slightly on my feet, I was really exhausted.

"what?" his mother said, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. I was about to speak but he started to already, do I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"she could stay on the couch, or in my bed while I sleep on the couch," now THAT was pretty dang sweet, I couldn't help but smile a little to myself. " her house is all the way across town, it was quicker to come here, and I swear she is about to collapse." They were all staring at me when I opened my eyes, so I looked away. I noticed that it was a lie, you know, about the distance? My house was only about a three or four minute walk from there, and I had asked to come here really, I wanted to see it, but I didn't imagine myself this tiered.

"of course, she is always welcome here," his father spoke up, smiling a little at his son, "she came here often while you were gone, son, she played the piano and watched the hunger games with us, I think she really does fancy you." that was the first time I have ever heard this man speak, he spoke with an accent unlike any of us, his o's and his a's sounded different. It made me stare at him for a moment before going red again, being extremely shy isn't exactly a pleasure you know.

"thanks dad," he gave him a hug, and they all announced it was late and they should go to bed.

"yeah…" victor's brother said solemnly, looking at me without expression. I stared back, looking him up and down and tilting my chin up so I looked more menacing. He went up stairs to ignore me in his room while I took the blanket and pillow victor held out to me.

"thanks," I barely whispered to him before making my bed quietly.

"you still need to call gizz, he will have my head if you don't come home on my watch," I laughed as he handed me the new cordless phone that was on the wall. I dialed the number, and kept glancing at victor as he sat next to me.

"hello?" gizz said over our old crackley phone.

"hi gizz, its me, royal, I'm staying the night over at victors," I heard him gasp, "no! I'm on the couch and he is in his room, I promise."

"Fine, I trust you, call me in the morning okay?"

"yeah, goodnight gizz," I whispered, hanging up as I heard the line turn into a blank fuzz.

"so, did he take that well?" victor whispered in my ear, which made me jump. Laughing, he leaned back and took me in with a smile, which made me frown.

"yup… can I play the piano? I have a song to show you…" he eyed me silently before answering,

"quietly," a grin leaked onto his face as he stood and opened the cover over the keys. I sat down and he sat next to me, just like when we first spent quality time together before he was reaped. I started to sing quietly, like I was talking to myself:

_Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I said, say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head, don't know it really feels, the fate the ways I make life, I don't care, don't know much it hurts, to turn around like you were never there. Like somehow you could be that brave, and I could walk away from the promises we made, that we'd swore we'd never brake, I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me, I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were going on and on the days were, I count the moments that we were in, I hoped in my heart that you'd come back to me my friend. I thought I lost you…_

(I thought I lost you- miley cirus "just imagine it slower and with piano")

"royal…I could never forget that you are the most musical, talented person on the face of the planet if you erased my memory and locked me in a white sterile room!"

"a white sterile room? Did you just make that up?"

"what? White rooms make me forget things," he smiled with a shrug as I started to laugh. But soon, it died out and turned into a solemn silence. He started to smile at me, and to tell you the truth, he was beginning to scare me.

"whats wrong? Is there something on my face you aren't telling me about?" I touched my nose and cheek with my fingers.

"no…" he smiled wider, grabbing my hand away from my face and holding " I just remembered this club thing we drove by to get to the train in the captiol, it was to bright, and you probably wont think it amusing, but it was made out of ice with pink lights on the inside!" he started to laugh, he confused me horribly I tell you that. How could anyone find that amusing exactly? It was stupid and scary.

"what?" he looked self conscious, smoothing down his hair with shifty worried eyes. I reached forward and grabbed his hand so I held both of his hands now, soothing him.

"how can you be smiling when you just got back from hell? YES A WEIRD PLACE WITH CLUBS IS HELL! The capitol totally made you kill people and your treating it as if it was a trip to the candy shop!" he started to chuckle lightly, I just looked away, seeing the pain in his eyes was to great to bear.

"I do treat it like that, like it never happened, don't I?" he whispered, a smile still plastered on his face.

"yeah, you do, and it scares me, yes I have only seen you for what-…about three hours? All I have seen you do is smile and laugh, answer their questions and act like they can control you…" he stared at me, and I got nearvous, I wrung my hands together anxiously, I wasn't feeling to much like myself at the moment.

"I'm sorry I scare you, but to smile and laugh…it makes me feel better…but you should know that when I was alone in my room on the train, I was motionless, in pain, scared, worried, hurt, confused-, you get the idea. NOT ME," he took his hands away and slapped them down in frustration as he spoke my mind, I couldn't believe it though. Not this, he was supposed to be strong, if you look at him, you would find him beautiful, strong, protective. He cannot be weak, defenseless and subtle in real life. But then again, I need to not judge him, I need to not slap a label on him yet, he should be in more pain than me…

"but-" he continued, "when ever I thought of you, all the pain subsided and I was able to not burst into tears. Then, when I stepped off that train-," his voice cracked, I saw tears in his eyes, and only then did I notice the black circles of absent sleep under them as well.

"victor…" I breathed, scooting closer to him and giving him a warm, comforting hug. But he kept mumbling on into my hair.

"but- when I saw- you, and –you kissed me-…I totally almost lost it!- I couldn't have stood up there for more than- a minute!" he bawled into my shoulder, and now I figured is the time to be strong, be the comforting one, so I excepted the role with enthusiasm.

"its okay victor," I whispered, standing him up and walking to the couch before making him sit and lean back so he laid down against the arm of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his middle and my face found his neck. It didn't matter that his body shook so bad due to his sobs, it didn't matter that his tears turned my hair into a salty soppy mess, I love him…its all clear now.

"I love you-…" I chocked, staring at the floor as his chest abruptly stopped jerking.

He sat up, making me sit back, "serious?" his handsome face was tearstained and red, with my thumb, I reached forward and wiped the tears from under his eyes.

"serious," he tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear and gave me a kiss on the nose.

I let out a small wail and jumped forward, clutching onto him as if I would die if I let go.

"royal!" he started to laugh, which made him shake pleasantly. I laughed too, and soon we were in a fit of laughter, clutching each other and shaking histerically. I was in a ball on his lap, and I found it pleasant that I was laughing like this with someone for once.

When we finally stopped, I gasped for air, my sides hurt terribly and I clutched them instead of hugging victor, I was stretching out now, and found a comfortable spot.

"thanks for making me laugh…It was much appreciated actually…" I smiled at him before shutting my eyes and feeling relief flood over me as I did so. Slowly and silently, victor reached for the blanket at my feet and pulled it over me and him. him being in the current sitting position and my head on his lap, made me wonder, is he planning on leaving after I'm asleep, or sleeping like that?

"hey," I touched his face, and he looked down.

"yeah?"

"why are you sitting like that? You leaving after I'm asleep? Or Sleeping like that?"

"no, and no. I'm going to watch TV… I haven't been able to sleep since like, the reaping, I usually can, but only after I stay awake doing something until I get tierd…"

"and whens that exactly?"

"about two or three, but I'm okay royal, you just sleep okay?" I nodded, and felt my eyelids droop, I was really tierd, I am, and probably will be tomorrow even though I can sleep "soundly" with him there.

"go to sleep," he smoothed down a piece of my hair softly with his finger, it soothed me so much I moaned in comfort. Which made him laugh naturally.

"goodnight victor, I love you…" and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>royal and victor, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G :) haha so yeah...they are going to be together after all :) 3 love them? no? well get over yourself... just kidding :) yeah<strong>

**dont forget to REVIEW on that whole 11 other stories 3 thanks for reading :) yayyyyyyyy! maybe you guys even got some suggestions? thanksssss :) **

**-jaybayray123**


	10. Chapter 10: i think im paranoid!

**yolah? sooo okay, this is a really short chapter, but i just kind of wanted to make SURE that royal and victor are together, but she is still wary about the whole thing. hence the shyness and thoughts and being paranoid and stuff, so yeah...this is a really short chapter, but to make it clear, my past few chapters have been really long so shut up :) just kidding, you guys are awesome for reading this and i am super greatfull! so yes, i am afraid i am having a little bit of writers block and shall skip ahead a little in the story so no reason to be alarmed if it says something like "six months later"... yeah...**

* * *

><p>"you slept with her yesterday?-" I heard behind my closed eyes, and had to suppress a gasp to hear the rest of their conversation.<p>

" no raytee," so that's his brother's name…he never really introduced me to him. not once…"don't make it sound wrong! I just watched TV and she slept on my lap, nothing major at all, don't go telling mom or dad, they'll hate royal and never let her spend the night over here again."

"good, than maybe you two wont taunt me that I'm single," raytee laughed, and I heard his footsteps fade up the stairs, away from me and victor.

"I CANT BEILIEVE you RAYTEE!" victor called out to his brother as he finished the last few stairs and let out a loud laugh. Rubbing my eyes, I propped myself up onto my elbow, a frown settling on my face. He immediately perked up and rushed to my side, kneeling down and grabbing my hand.

"awake at last…" his smile was genuine, but so was the dark rings under his eyes.

I sighed heavily, "victor, did you sleep last night at all? Did you even shut your eyes?"

"yeah…I blinked didn't i?" hanging my head, I slumped against the couch sideways, making him laugh, "don't worry, I never really sleep, to many nightmares." I stared at him, seeking some weakness I could pinpoint, but of course, he had happiness on his face, and I bet you if I left he would slump on the ground like a dead animal.

"you cant do that to yourself, why don't you just take a nap or something, although I will be sitting up this time instead… what do you say?"

"I'd say that I would rather kiss you than sleep…but if my queen wants me to, I shall," he made fun of my name, bringing an unwelcome scowl onto my face that made him laugh once more. He settled himself so his head was on my lap, and he was looking up at me.

"I love you…" he whispered to me, leaning up to give me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but touch the spot where his lips touched my cold skin. Hearing him laugh, I looked down, and his eyes were closed, so as I smiled, I kissed his eyelids, hoping me wasn't going to open them the second I did so. Luckily he didn't, and let me do both of them with a sigh of content.

"I love you more victor, I always will love you more…" he drifted off to sleep as I turned on the TV to see what was on. All there was, was the stupid soap operas they air from the capitol. Considering we get all our shows from the capitol, and that isn't a lot, they usually consist of hunger games, news and a few dingy soap operas that definitely don't catch your eye if your from the districts. I heard a lot of people don't even have TV's, they don't watch them, so whats the point? They are only used for the hunger games once a year, and there is always a big TV in the town square so everyone can watch it if they don't have one. Me and gizz did that, we would bring blankets and a small tent that we had and watch the hunger games because we had to. I remember seeing victor there once or twice, and now that I think about it, he would always be near me during anything he can. Has he always been like that? Has it been coincidence? I don't think so. He had to have a reason, there were way prettier girls around than me, and he always had a TV in his house, so he didn't have a reason to be there.

I smiled at his neglagence as I continued to zone out into the TV on that boring show they let pass for entertainment. Maybe I'm just paranoid? Yeah, definitely… I mean, why else would I be freaking out about seeing him back when we were to young to even go into the hunger games? He loves me now, and that's all that matters…right?

* * *

><p><strong>well is it? thats a cliff hanger if i ever heard one...so yeah... and PlEASE review this, i need to know if i am doing good for all those people who are already liking the story. did i get better? worse? oh GOD no! oh GOD yes? i hope im doin good! oh and btw, if you are a diehard hunger games fan (like ME!) then you could go to and go to hunger games games if you havent already. trials by fire and this other one are really fun if you find yourself in a bored hunger games mood :) try 'em out, and you can thank me later...or never...thats good too and GUESS what? those 11 other stories are still in my mind! and this was 699 words before i started writing all this stuff in bold :) i talk to much...<strong>

**REVIEW? (heart) -jaybayray123 oh and btw: royal STILL isnt royal 3..if you havent been getting that...then boo... bi!**


	11. Chapter 11: honestly? seriously?

**so this chapter is a little different, i kinda like to portray peoples feeling subtley :) like can you get "im soooo angry"from: grrrrrrrr... just kidding, you must have noticed i say that alot (: so i will cease mucho, just for you ...READ!**

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later( the reaping day during the 66<strong>**th**** hunger games)**

_Making my way downtown. Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd… and I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you…tonight._

_Its always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. With everything so wrong I don't belong living in your precious memory. Cuz need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles, just to see you, tonight…_

_And I, I…don't want to let you know, I, I, drown in your memory, I, I, don't….making my way downtown walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound, staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd…I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass us by, cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles…just to see you tonight… if I could just…hold you…tonight…._

**(a thousand miles- by venessa carlton.)( Look it up, it is perfect for royal and victor!)**

I finished playing the song for him, and he was smiling at me widely, but also he looked sincerely moved that I thought this song reminded me of him. victor stood, and helped me up, he slipped his arms around my waist and drew me close. When my ear was on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, he started to talk.

"royal…" he breathed seductively in my ear, "today's the reaping…. And If you get reaped, I wouldn't hesitate to sponsor you from the very beginning, but you know…I would be going to the capitol with you, and you would need to come home…no matter what,"

"victor, don't think I'll get reaped, I didn't last year… it's a very unlikely chance. With all the other girls in the district,"

"yeah, but still…it wasn't pleasant watching that district four tribute finnick win… he scared me a whole lot, I'm glad I wasn't in his hunger games, I would have been done for…"

"I should get ready then…" I looked down at my jeans and tee-shirt that were both his, and laughed. All he did was look sad, which broke my heart. Since he was a victor, he couldn't voulenteer to protect me if I was reaped, but he was the mentor of those who were reaped. If I was chosen, he would be able to be with me and not have to say goodbye until I went into the arena. He ould help me as much as he could in hopes of getting me home safely with only a few scratches.

"since you and morgin are the same size, why don't you ask to borrow one of her dresses…"

"yeah, I think I will…" I wasn't planning on going "home" gizz is never there anymore, and I have technically almost moved in here already. Gizz decided to father that baby fully, and stays over at emmla's house most of the time, he doesn't even know that I'm over at victors much anymore, only when he is there and asks where I'm going…but that never happens. I usually fend for myself at home, he sends money for me still, but personally I think that It just get dropped off at home anyway so he doesn't send it, let alone have anything to do with it.

I marched up stairs and knocked calmly on her door that was a pink color and very girly.

"yeah?"

"can I come in morgin?"

"sure royal!" I love morgin, she is so sweet, and whenever victor isn't here for some odd reason, I hang around with her. She is only a year or so younger than me and I'm 18. She is a total girly girl though, wearing pink and slight makeup all the time.

She opened the door and let me come past her. I sat on her bed and stared around the familiar room, smiling at all the pictures of me and victor and her and her boyfriend.

"so hows raye?" I asked calmly, seeing a large picture of them.

"he is fabulous. He acts like I'm the only person he sees when I'm around, I cant help but love him to death," she laughed at a silly picture of me and victor caught kissing on the couch by her camera, of course I was red in the picture, but he had on a scowl as he looked over his shoulder to snarl something at his little sister.

"do you have anything I could wear for the reaping?" she nodded and handed me the only blue dress in her closet. She made me put it on once for me and victors date, and since then, it has been my favorite dress. She grabbed a pink one and we both set off to work on getting ourselves pretty.

Once we were ready, we marched down the stairs, my wavy hair bouncing around my shoulders while her strait brown hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun behind her head. victor was there, wearing dress pants and a white shirt. His hair was gelled strait and down instead of spikey and I smiled lovingly at him before giving him a kiss.

Raytee came down the stairs and opened his eyes wide at the beautiful dressy sight he had walked into. I did the same at his attire. Of course he wasn't wearing a shirt…he had sweat pants on and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Victor laughed.

"did you just wake up raytee?"

"yeah dumbass…" and he marched into the kitchen.

"lucky he is twenty now huh? He doesn't have to have his name entered…"

I nodded at morgin's comment as victor lead us to the door to go to the square and see the dreadful reaping.

VICTOR'S P.O.V

I stood on stage, staring at a nearvous crowd in front of me. I knew where royal was, and how she was staring at me timidly. I blew her a small kiss that happened to be caught on camera, my eyes widened and I looked around as if I never did anything.

"good morning ladies and gentleman I'm your escort for this lovely hunger games! Lets get the ball rolling- the lucky girl is-…" I stared intently at the slips in the bowl labled "female" and prayed a thousand times over…

"royal clearwater!" he chirped clearly. I sighed in relif before finally picking up who's name it was.

"no!" I yelled, slapping my hand over my mouth. The escort looked at me weirdly before he looked at royal, who was walking stiffly to the stage. He gasped and pointed a finger between us.

"oh! What an exciting hunger games this is going to be!" I felt like punching him….sooooo hard…. Royal stood on the other side of the stage, looking as if she was about to cry. Then again, I probably look like that too, and I couldn't believe that we almost got out of this together. My eyes swept to the audience desperately.

"any voulenteers?" the escort asked, looking around happily. No one would raise their hand. But suddenly my eyes met with my sister, she was looking questionally at me, raising her hand slightly. I shook my head, I couldn't bear to loose her either. She hung her head slightly, and I looked at her, telling her silently that it would be okay.

"and the boy tribute is-" the man smiled from ear to ear, and made me frown largely, "dodge rolfinson!" I looked at the unfortunate tribute…but…he didn't look poor at all! He had muscles, large ones… he would stand a chance. This was so unusual! No one from district three looks like that, we are all inventors of electronics, we have a scrap yard and a material warehouse…but only a few work there! Appearently he did though, you could tell by the viens that popped from his arms when he only clenched his fists that he has been doing some HARD labor for the past years.

"voulenteers?" he called to the unpassive audience, No one did anything, so he wrapped up the reaping and told visitors were to go and what not. wiress couldn't mentor this year, she was sick or something, so beetee stood next to me, I turned to him and saw he looked almost depressed.

"beetee," I turned to where royal was walking away, she looked back at me sadly, but kept walking with strength in her stride. I felt so proud of her right now.

"yes victor?"

"do you think she'll make it?" I whispered to him, feeling pain in my own voice.

"she is rather small… yet so were you," I turned to the man, and found him observing royal intently.

"yeah, I could pick her up, and throw her ten yards…" he laughed a little.

"but she seems strong enough, and if you truly do want her to come home, I could help a little. If I mentor dodge, and you mentor her, we could devise a particular plan to get her home. I think that dodge isn't to smart, more brute muscle than anything else I guess. But you can tell that royal is smart victor. She chose you didn't she?" that surprised me, and I looked at him sadly. All he did was nod.

"so….do you think we can get her back?"

"yes, but while were at the capitol, we plan more…"

"beetee…how did you win your hunger games…" he smiled a little at my question, and took out some wire from his pocket.

"I outsmarted them all…" then it hit me. Your physical abilities are just a sideshow… the way you use your brain is how you get out! The ones with the brains can win! So royal had a huge chance! She is the smartest person I know by far, and I'm not about to let the love of my life go…"

"we better get to the train then, got yourself packed?" he laughed a little, making me smile.

"I figured that there would be enough there for twently people my size, so I only packed a few little things." Beetee agreed and we made our way sadly to the train to await the tributes.

ROYAL'S P.O.V

I felt as if I was drowning as I sat down in the exact same room I sat in to say goodbye to victor two whole years ago. My brother walked in and stared at me, his eyes were radiant, glowing sadly as he crossed the room to say goodbye to me for what was likely the last time.

"gizz," I breathed, and I could feel tears behind my eyes, but no matter what happened, they didn't leak. I was confused, hurt, scared…yeah, mostly I'm scared, I'm scared I will never see Gizz again and never see my father again, never see victor's family, never play the piano, never laugh again, never hear victors laugh…and most of all, it killed me that I would probably never see victor ever again.

"royal," he rushed forward and scooped me off the couch completely, holding me so my feet dangled near the ground.

"I'm going to miss you gizz… probably the most…" its true! He was my only friend for most of my life, until I met victor fully a while ago.

"you have to come back! Victor is going to help you! he'll get you home, he just HAS to! I couldn't bear to live without you…" he started to cry, but let me go anyway. I looked behind him as emmla hung back in the hallway, looking sad and on the verge of tears.

"oh emmla," I walked towards her, and saw little coil, their son, standing next to her aswell. Sadly, I noticed that her stomach was swelled up once again.

"how far along are you?" she looked broken.

"only about a month, we were going to tell you today, but-… we just figured out ourselves…"

"don't have that baby without me," I smiled a little, "but if you do, and it turns out to be a girl…name her-"

"if it's a girl royal…I want to name her royal… even if you make it home," I wrapped her in a hug, and she started to cry. She was going to name her child royal, if it was a girl of course, and it broke my heart once more. Because both of his parents were crying, coil started to cry too, I pulled away from her and gave him a hug too.

"don't- go!" he sobbed, and it broke my heart that he told me not to leave him. I certainly love this kid, he is so sweet and nice, its hard not to love him. he looks like me sort of, with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I will be right back, I promise," and that's when I vowed to myself I would make it back to him, and victor, and gizz and emmla. The peacekeeper came and escourted the crying family away from me. Gizz blew a kiss at me before he disappeared, and I caught it silently, not daring to cry.

"royal!" came a fermilliar squeak from around the corner. I looked up, and saw a desperate morgin running towards me. I opened my arms and she ran into them, sobbing and squeezing me tightly.

"oh royal! I was going to voulenteer! I was going to! But victor forced me not too!" she sobbed into my shoulder, making me gasp.

"huh?" the rest of his family rounded the corner, and I gave each of them a hug. Morgin stayed next to me the whole time, crying and saying sorry between each sentence of everyone else.

When raytee walked up to me, he just stared down at me calmly. The only thing he told me was "come home," and he leaned down and caught my lips with his. I jumped back, but realized with a shock that he tasted the same as victor. I gaped as he turned on his heel and walked around the corner. They all said goodbye to me and walked out, leaving me in my state of shock.

The peacekeeper walked in, and grabbed my arm, which made me jump.

"time to go," he said softly looking sorry for me, genuinely.

"okay," and he led me out of the building. Soon, I was side by side with dodge. He looked happy…yeah…completely and utterly happy.

"so dodge…" he eyed me angrily, "are you happy to go into the hunger games?"

"yeah, I was planning on voulenteering, but appearently that dunce had that already taken care of!" he started to laugh, immediately, I know I am not going to like this guy.

"are you excited?" he grunted, a serious expression settling on his face once more.

"no…"

"why not? if you win, you got a life of luxury laid out for you on a silver platter, you can do whatever you want, and no one can tell you otherwise! Who doesn't want that!"

"maybe someone who isn't willing to kill 23 other kids just to get it, okay?" It caught him off guard, and he almost tripped on a loose rock outside the train platform.

"I like you, you aren't the same as everyone else. But your still stupid as hell." He continued on and left me there gaping at the bottom of the steps to get on the platform.

"yeah? Okay, and I wont be surprised if you come home and get addicted to morphling while I frown on you from the heaven that you probably don't belive in while my boyfriend, brother, knephew, sister and soon to be family are sobbing their eyes out you bastard!" he stopped and gaped at me while a smile tugged at my lips.

"well i-" I stepped up onto the stage and put a firm hand on his chest.

"save it for the games…" and marched into the train with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>i was going to have her say something about her being a threat, but i think he understands it. now the story starts to get good, so dont quit on me now! i got some ideas!<strong>

**p.s that song is such a good song for them, i am thinking it should be the theme song for this whoooleee thing. so go to youtube, type "a thousand miles by vanessa carleton" and listen to it closely! it even has piano in it! got to love a breakthrough like this huh?**

**REVIEW :) -jaybayray123 p.s royal isnt royal**


	12. Chapter 12: tears give idea's!

**this is the 12th chapter, and i have a suprise! so read on and on, and notice little royals dramatic change over the next chapters or so... will she survive?**

* * *

><p>"Lets talk strategy then victor, eh?" beetee asked victor as the train barreled down the tracks at high speed on its way to the capitol with me , royal Clearwater, as its victim in its cruel games. I never thought I would be on this train, never, not once…<p>

"okay…as long as royal comes over here and stops looking out the window," suddenly hands were on my waist from behind, but I didn't make a move to get out of them. A head was on my shoulder, but all I did was stare at the rapidly passing plants and trees on the side of the tracks.

"royal, come on, we'll talk strategy, okay? Come on, come on," his breath hit my ear and made me shiver slightly, but I didn't move. Soon enough, he stepped away from me and turned to the rest of our party.

"this will just take a second-" I don't know what he was about to do, but I don't care at all. He could throw me off of the train, and I would just run back to district three again, without a care in the world. but Suddenly, he scooped me up around the waist, and I didn't make a sound, which made most of our crew look slightly unhinged.

He walked out of the room and down the hallway, entering one of the bedrooms, and by the looks of it, I think its his.

He laid me down on the bed, and put his hands on either sides of my head, lowering himself so his face was only a few inches from mine. I didn't smile, laugh, or even try to look surprised at his actions.

"whats up?" only then there was a shift in my attitude, and it wasn't in the happy direction.

"whats up? whats UP! I am headed to my doom! Get OFF me!" I pushed him away and stood, pacing around the room frantically.

"royal! Cam down!" he reached towards me, but I wouldn't let him touch me, I kept pacing around the foot of my bed.

"calm down! CALM DOWN! No I will NOT calm down victor I will NOT be told what to do anymore, I am going to die! Just face it! stop loving me! Stop talking to me! Help dodge win! Forget me!" I screamed at him, feeling tears run down my face in exhasperation. The way his face looked brought me to my knees, I started to sob hardly, shaking and scrunching up into a ball.

There were feet in front of my face, and I continued to cry. I felt victors hands on me suddenly, and he bent down so his mouth was in my ear.

"its okay royal come on, just come towards me, please…let me help you…" I looked up at him, and reached my arms out so he could pick me up.

He walked to the bed, and sat down. was sitting in his lap like I was a tiered five year old sobbing against his chest because I didn't get to eat ice cream before dinner. That's definitely how I felt, disappointment and regret, if a child could feel regret at a time like this.

"shh, its okay, stop crying," he cooed softly, but I continued to wail, feeling the pain and reality of it all come down on me like a bomb.

"no! no-no! no-!" I whined, my body racking with sobs.

"calm down, its okay, I'm going to get you home… I promise royal…" I pulled away from him, but still felt his hands running up and down my back soothingly.

"I'm not going to come home!" I whispered fiercely, wiping my eye with the back of my hand.

"yes, if I have anything to say about it. I control everything, remember last year? Our tributes got extremely well in, both were in the final six!"

"yes! But neither of them made it to the final four…"

"that's because they were allies anyway, they got caught in a tight place and were killed, like I can tell them were to go!" he growled back, making my eyebrows furrow.

"just face it, you-cant-get-me-home!" I was getting irritated, but tears still leaked out of my eyes.

"I WILL GET YOU HOME!" he whispered harshly, grabbing both of my wrists and shaking me with them. I started to cry once more, hanging my head and letting the tears fall onto my lap.

"look at me," he whispered sadly, "LOOK AT ME ROYAL!" I had to, he lifted my head so I looked at him, I felt scared, I was shying away from him and my breath came in short bursts. His eyes shut open, and he touched my face softly, the motion made me flinch, but I didn't leave his lap."I'm sorry," he saw that he hurt me, he probably understood that I wasn't coming home, its just that I grasped the concept earlier, I don't care, he'll just find someone new, he has to.

"i-i…i-.." I stuttered, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"maybe you should sleep, I'll go tell them that we should talk strategy later. We have about four hours until we get to the capitol, so just rest up okay," he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the side of my face. I wasn't sure how to talk to him, so I let him kiss my face repeatedly. Soon enough, he had had his fill of me and picked me up. I was calmer now that he wasn't yelling at me or trying to tell me a lie that would die with me. False hope isn't something I need right now. He opened the blankets and laid me down. Closing my eyes was a pleasure, the darkness came over me pleasantly, but I wasn't tierd at all, so I opened them again, and found victor absent.

Is he going to come back? I don't know…how much will I be able to see of him over the next few days? What do I do? Will I be able to survive? I cant answer any of these questions, so I just let sleep rush over me…

_I saw gizz, but he was laying on the floor, jerking back and forth menacingly. He started to twitch. Then when I turned him over, he was suddenly victor. Blood came out of his mouth, foamy and pink. I screamed, shaking him to try and get the sanity back into him, but instead, he lunged at me, the foam gone, but a knife glinted in the light from god knows where. I screamed as I ran away from him. but suddenly, gizz bared my way, holding an axe. I screamed again as the two boys walked slowly towards me, obviously contemplating my death between the two of them_

sping I sat up, and felt as if all the air in my lungs had ran for cover as he burst into the room, scaring me half to death as he did so by the way.

"whats wrong?" he yelled, running over to me and grabbing whatever he could to make me stop thrashing to get away from him. all I saw was foam, the bloody, painful, pink foam that meant he wanted to kill me.

Suddenly I stopped, and realized that he had no foam, just his wide eyes. He was laying on top of me, breathing hard. I started to cry, loudly.

"royal, its okay! What happened?" he shifted around so he was holding me better.

"you!-and-..gizz! you-you-you two….. you were!" I broke down, muttering insane things and rocking back and forth. That was the moment I thought I wasn't going to be the same, ever.

"you know royal," victor whispered when I had finally calmed down an hour or so later.

"what?" I breathed, I had cried all my tears, and screamed my lungs out so I was tiered and dehydrated, I didn't feel well, my heart was broken, and everything else was worn out too.

"your beautiful…" I looked at him sadly, but he wasn't finished, "and smart… so either way…your dangerous," it struck a nerve, it made me think… either way I'm dangerous? How? Being pretty, and having wits isn't something everyone is born with, I think its mostly one or the other. Victor seems to have both of them, so I cant understand why he's the one telling me this.

"why?"

"why?" he rubbed the back of his neck worriedly, "because your gorgeous, and you aren't stupid! Your fast and nimble, I can see you winning the games this year," he smiled at me, which brought out a small smile of mine.

"I still don't think I'm going to win. I'm probably going to get hurt and crawl of into a bush to get sick and infected and die in my sleep. That is if the mutts don't get me…" he laughed, scooting closer so his chest dug into my shoulder and side.

"don't worry…I'll help you the whole time. when you have those few days to train, you just figure out what plants and survival techniques, okay? The first day should be reserved to that, and then, the next day you can do weapons…we have to think logically about this whole thing. You need to be able to provide food for yourself and survive until at least the third day, that's when people get interested and bet more. You can make it, you just have to be allusive, which you could do very easily." Victor threw his arm over me and snuggled a little closer in a hug that warmed me up and soothed me immensely.

"victor?" I whispered, looking at him.

"hm?"

"what if I took on the role of a career?"

* * *

><p><strong>huh? how about THEM apples! i had fun writing this chapter, i think she is starting to become unstable. realize victor didnt start all this, yeah he cried once but he was stable and happy before she got reaped. are you still thinkin about the 11 other stories yet? because i think im going to do it! yeah, and thanks for all the reviews... :)... so yeah keep reviewing if you wanna, i really would like some critisism, alot of the time im half asleep and have nothing to do so i write. i look back at it and think, "i LIST TO MUCH STUFF!" yeah im trying to fix that, so sorry...<strong>

**review :) -jaybayray123 p.s royal isnt royal**


	13. Chapter 13: if looks could kill

**dont i feel speacial! this is the thirteenth chapter :) i have been sick alllll day, and had nothing to do, so guess what... this is the product of a computer, and a sick person... did you know that there is a phobia of the number thirteen! so if you are afraid of the number thirteen and have Triskaidekaphobia! that is a true phobia :) and for that reason, i didnt make this chapter super impacting for anything... but i still suggest you read it...**

* * *

><p>"a- a career?" he jumped up, sounding really really excited. Particularly, it scared me the way his eyes lit up.<p>

"yeah!" I shied away, trying to disappear into the blankets.

"that's a BRILLIANT idea! You and dodge should team up, he can have your back while you maneuver your way into their little posy! Lets go talk to him!" he grabbed my arm and tried to drag me into the other room, but I put a hand to the side of my nose and tugged back on his arm.

" victor! i HATE that boy, he is a monster, and no! I look horrible!" it was true, my face was red and splotchy, my nose was running and my hair was a mess.

"oh…okay," he stopped pulling, and stood there, letting my arm fall down again, but his face didn't have a scratch of disappointment on it. he crawled on top of me and sat there, pinning me to the bed. I didn't care though, I just smiled up at him, glad to see he actually had a plan.

"this is going to work for us! We are going to get you into the careers and then you'll survive! I promise you this!" he bent and gave me a kiss, a long one. I didn't disagree, he was SUCH a good kisser it was hard to pull away once he got you in his grasp. But the truth is, each kiss felt like the first with him. I love him, I truly do.

"hey victor, we still need to talk about- WOAH what did I just walk into?" victor got off me and turned to dodge who was standing in the doorway, looking as if he walked in on a illegal drug trade or something.

"oh… um- nothing! We were just um-…" victor looked lost for words, and I threw the blanket over my face because I knew It was growing red.

"well, when should we talk?" he abrubtly changed the subject, no doubt he still had that expression over his stupid face, no doubt he has kissed a girl, or even slept with one or two before, while im to shy to do ANYTHING! intimate or normal, i cannot.

"maybe when we get to the capitol, with corduroy out there blabbing his mouth off I don't think any of us will get a word in edgewise." I peeked out of the blanket to see both of them just standing there. victor had his hip jutted out in a "manly" position, while dodge srossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall silently. he was staring at me, which made my lips purse and i came out of the blanket fully.

"yeah, he hasn't shut up since you left, I think because you won two years ago and your-" he eyed me, which made me frown, "-love life- is in the games this year, he knows who everyones going to want to come home."

"yes, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a body builder. You have muscles and they usually go for the guys to bid on anyway. I'm screwed."

"yeah but you have brains? So victor strongly stresses, but your also fairly good looking, unlike me!"

I laughed a little, which caught him off guard, "fairly pretty? Try not at all-"

"don't put yourself down royal," victor made a calming motion with his hands and I settled back into the pillow, realizing just then that I had sat up menacingly, i had a handful of bedsheets, and a scowl implanted onto my sour face.

"yeah, lets just talk in the capitol. And by the way royal-" he said slowly, eyeing me once more quietly, "you are probably getting out of that arena… with your boyfriend at the control, i doubt i'll ever find a way out." he turned and sauntered out the door smugly, making me frown once more. Victor saw me and laughed.

"can you ever smile around that man?"

"man? More like mouse… don't get me started victor, I could name four thousand things I don't like about that guy and why I do not trust him."

"you'd better trust him, you two are allies." I gaped.

"but victor!-"

"no buts…," he started to turn away, but looked over his shoulder and continued, "well…as long as it isn't your cute one," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and laughed, collapsing into the pillows as if they were clouds. He turned and looked at me happily, proudly, as if I wasn't going into the hunger games.

"well, I think I better go back out there…" well alright then, huh? Appearently he thinks I'm all better and calm, truth is I'm anything but. I could break down again at any moment, I'm just trying to hold it together as best as I can.

"is that okay?" a tear rolled down my cheek as a reply, and he made an "ohhhhh," noise as if I was the cutest thing in the world.

"I'm going to go then…unless you say something…" I sunk deeper into the blanket, putting on a sad face and trying to convince him to stay without saying words. He turned to leave, obviously not getting the hint. Once we was gone, I stared at the door for a while waiting for him to come back through it. I know he isn't going to, so I stared at the ceiling for a long time, feeling the bumps of the train as it hurtled down the tracks. By now, we should be nearing the capitol and I wont get enough sleep to look normal when I step off the train. So I let myself slip into sleep once again, but I'm still scared that I'll have dreams like that again.

_"she's beautiful guys…" came a voice in a room to my right. I was in a hallway, walking down it slowly and cautiously, thinking anything could jump out at me at any moment._

_"thanks gizz," came a tiered voice from the same room. Smiling, I ran into it and found people crowded around a bed. I immediately saw victor from behind. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet happily, as if he was a joyous five year old once more._

_Curious, I moved forward and looked over gizz's shoulder. A girl sat there, leaning against the bed frame tieredly, holding a small bundle. I smiled to myself, knowing what the bundle was._

_"can I hold her royal?" I gasped. That's me? And I have…a baby? Is this my future? No duh victor is the father, he just sat down and gave her a huge kiss on the side of her face._

_"what are you going to name her?" emmla asked next to gizz, and that was the first time I noticed she was actually there. it didnt suprise me that her stomach was once again swollen with another child. i knew from the begginging that they were going to have a large family. judging by the age of everyone, this was royal's...mine? hers? ours?... and victor's first child. there is an air of happiness that could only mean this was the first one._

_"I'm thinking something musical, you know? Unless victor wants something like…bob…for a girl…and yes I know he would name a kid bob," everyone laughed at the lame joke, but I guess that the future royal was really tiered from pushing that thing out of her. how women do it... knowing that i will one day scares me, but you know, a million and five people have probably done it before, so it isnt impossible._

_"whoah! Who is she?" everyone turned in my direction, my eyes widened to twice their normal size and I backed away._

_"hey! She's me!" royal from the bed said, struggling to get up, but victor placed a hand on her chest and lowered her down once more. _

_Victor smiled a little, his eyebrow furrowing into a tricky close-knit mess of scary threat. I ran out the door and down the hall into a kitchen. There was a door headed outside, so I walked up to it swiftly, looking behind me every few seconds. Suddenly victor came barreling down the hallway, a smirk settled on his lips. Gasping, I backed up into a table and knocked down a chair. i felt really stupid for not dashing out the door though._

_"no! no don't- be scared!" he held out his hands and smiled at me to calm me down. I straightened up but didn't walk towards him._

_"your royal…from when we were 18…" he whispered, a look of awe came onto his face, the way his eyes were set, the way he looked out into the distance at nothing in perticular showed he was lost in those old and dreadfull days._

_"yeah, and your victor, from whenever…now…" _

_"yeah." He laughed a little, doing the hand rubbing your neck thing he always does when he's nervous. "I'll never forget beautiful you were, not possible…" he said it so the silence didnt become awkward, i knew it from the moment his lips parted._

_"I'm not that pretty…"_

_"really royal? As modest as you are now? People never change… so whats going on in your time period?"_

_"I'm on the train, going to the hunger games…" his eyes widened and he frowned._

_"the hunger games…. I remember that day clearly, the day you were reaped, you cried your eyes out on the train, we tried to talk strategy but you were to tiered and stuff…oh, well, it looks like I'm waking you up now," he looked up, and suddenly… _

I was back in my bed, and someone was holding my hand.

"you were dreaming again weren't you?" he asked soothingly, touching my face.

"...for how long?" i self conciously asked.

"about an hour since I came in, I don't know how long before that," he smiled, making me laugh.

"what was your dream about? It must have been a good one, you didn't start to cry or thrash…" for a while, I stared out the window on the wall next to the bed, tucking the blankets under my chin and trying to disappear.

"you don't have to tell me…" his hand went to my leg and he rubbed it soothingly, silently telling me that its okay.

"thanks victor," I whispered, barely audibly, but he nodded anyways, focusing his gray eyes on mine.

"royal… do you ever want kids?" the suddenness of the question startled me so much, I fell off the bed with a hard plop on the floor, "royal!" victor helped me up, and I rubbed my head, feeling the pain throb through my head of the impact.

"I'm fine victor, just a little…out of sorts I guess," victor frowned at me, observing my features quietly.

"no, seriously, whats up?" now it was my turn to frown, I looked away, not daring to meet his gaze.

"royal?" he grabbed my hands, holding them up so I was close to him.

"if I have a baby, then they could be reaped into the hunger games! What would happen then? I couldn't bare to loose another thing in my life… but yes," I smiled as his eyes widened in hope, "I have always wanted a baby…always have, and always will…" we drew into eachother's arms, holding one another close and not wanting to be the first to let go.

"how much father until the capitol?"

"about a half hour. I came in here to wake you up for dinner, but you looked peaceful for once, and I didn't want to ruin it…" _no, _I realized, _I never am calm or peaceful._ My throught clenched up, and I felt the unwelcomed pressure behind my eyes come again.

"you are never peaceful, and all I want, is for you to be happy instead of sad…" tears leaked down my cheeks and my lips tugged downward into an unstoppable frown.

"your right…I am never peaceful," I chocked, feeling the presence of despair circle around me like smoke.

Victor scooted away from me and held me at arms length, taking me in. I couldn't bear to look at the pity that shone on his face brightly. I don't want to be pittied, I want to be treated like an equal that everyone found strong and clever, but so far, even if there hasn't been any camera's… I haven't built up my image enough. So I bit my lip, tucked in my chin, and wiped my tears hastily with the back of my hand.

"no…not really…just paranoid, and you cant help it. a lot of influential things happen to you," he looked me up and down feverishly, "out of all people, huh?"

"your right," I whispered, and I hurt to admit it.

"just lay down…" the bed lay there, all warm and comforting, as if begging me to enter it and sleep soundly for once.

Victor told me to lie down softly, opening the blankets and offered me a hand. I took it gratefully, feeling him squeeze mine back felt comfortable and right.

"come on," he whispered, motioning to the bed with his free hand. I eyed the bed carefully, "we'll only snuggle a little," the way he said snuggle made me laugh, so I did as he said, laying down on the bed. Closing my eyes was once a treat, but now, it felt as if I was going to drown in blackness so i kept them open, just to make sure everything wasnt a black hole…

I felt victor's hands around me, and suddenly, his weight was on me, I gasped, stiffening once he dug his lips into my neck. My breath came in shallow bursts, I couldn't move, I was paralyzed with fear.

"what's wrong?" he pulled his face away and looked reproachfully at my face.

"i-…i-I don't know…" that was the truth, suddenly I had froze up, like someone with massive stage fright being pushed onto stage to be an understudy for the main character they didnt practice for.

"well…I wasn't doing anything," closing my eyes made it all go away for a moment, but when I opened them again…the situation hit me once more.

"I know you weren't…" the way he pressed me onto the bed made me shiver slightly.

"but what's wrong then?" his arms worked around me, and he placed his head on my shoulder, "tell me royal, come on…"

"I don't know, you just startled me a little I guess."

"well I'm just glad that I didn't squash you or anything, I mean, I probably got a hundred pounds on you."

Laughing, I continued, "yeah, probably victor..." we laughed together for a few minutes, and by then, my eyelids were drooping silently.

"go to sleep princess," he gave a low chuckle as he rolled off me and snuggled up against me. I turned sleepily to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his middle. He did the same for me, and we started to fall asleep holding each other.

"royal clearwater, your different than anyone and everyone, your smarter than the average bear," i had to giggle a little at that, "and thats why i fell in love with you..." i shivered as his warm breath touched my ear.

"either way im dangerous...huh?"

"yeah, if only looks could kill..."

* * *

><p><strong>ta da... gtg...bye...!... and for any of you that play on ...i am zozo779 :) just saying, its a really fun site for girls, or boys...you know, if your gay...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: im a drippymesssss

**i liked the comments i got! thank you cato is life and fclovesharrypotter ! you guys rock for the critism :) i think thats exactly what i need. im trying my best to keep the grammer correct, its just that sometimes i add stuff before i put it up online at the last sec and i forget to change it :P thanks again! and im sorry for the POV mix up, i had a thingy, but it wasnt working with me when it got put online so... sorry if i confused your awesome mind :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up to complete darkness, frantically, I started to wail, not knowing what else to do.<p>

"victor! Victor! Wake up! wake UP!" he stirred next to me, making me feel better, just by being in his presence. I watched silently as he sat up patiently on his elbow, a smirk growing on his face silently.

"its just the tunnel through the mountains, go on, go see the capitol," the way he started shooing me away was a bit of a joke to me, but I jumped up and ran to the window, smiling and getting on my tiptoes in excitement.

The capitol buildings blinded me in the sun that shone brightly on their reflective surfaces. The bright neon and rainbow colors of the capitol made me shy away. A smile slung itself onto my face, I don't know why exactly, I shouldn't be excited about the city who is trying to cause my death earlier than I wanted. But I couldn't help it, it was so different…the bright colors compared to the usual brown, gray and black of district three's buildings. This whole world is so carefree and bright, nothing compared to my home. Being poor and living in a small shack with barely a family can make you look at this horrible city in pure awe.

I turned my head to victor, and found him shirtless with his hands behind his head in a calm manor.

"I love you…" frowning, I realized something that I usually would never have forgotten.

"I love you too victor," he eyed me, sitting up more and exposing his broad chest over the blue blanket.

"and? Royal, you cant fool me, something's up…isn't it?" nodding, I looked out the window again.

"yeah, I just noticed…I haven't sang… or played an instrument, for a whole 24 hours now! Not since this morning, I guess…"

" oh okay. when you get out of the arena, we can buy you every musical instrument out there…everything," I smiled largely, dreaming of playing all of those things for victor.

"that would be great.." he let out a loud chuckle, and reached his arms out so I would come to him. I did, and felt immediately happy in his arms.

"anything I need to know?"

"make friends…gain the careers trust, show them your brain, show them you could use a knife or something. Remember we tried one out last summer for a while? You took a liking to that-"

"a liking? More like a survival method if anything. I really wouldn't like that as my hobby anytime soon…"

"I think you should talk to a few victors too, the reapings this year aren't as strong as the past few years. There is careers from one, two, now three," he smiled, "and four…. So the group isn't that big…lucky, in my year, we had the largest assortment of careers…"

"which victors victor?" he laughed a little, and gave me a meaningfull hug.

"try finnick odair, be allusive with him. no doubt he will try and hit on you… you sort of know beetee… don't get anywhere near Johanna from seven though, she will stuff you in a blender and hit that button the second you start to annoy her. I would try a few people, you know, during the opening ceremony parade? That will work…" I smiled, and just as I stood up, a figure appeared in the doorway.

Beetee.

"we are almost there, better get out here or prep for your appearance." My heart lept, but I straightened up and walked through the door quickly with victor on my heels.

:IN THE TRAINING SPIRE A FEW HOURS LATER:

"tonight is the opening ceremony, you will get prepped by our stylists and what not," beetee informed both of us, I stood straight, not smiling, but nodding at everything and hoping that I soaked up the information quick enough.

"okay beetee," we both whispered. I crossed my arms over my chest and looking away from the oldest victor.

"now go to your room you two, your stylists will be there in a moment." I looked down the hall, not enjoying the numerous doors in fear of getting lost or walking into the wrong room. Dodge led us down the hall before departing into his room across from mine. Inside there was a dresser full of clothes, a large bed with black sheets. A door on the far wall led to the bathroom, and a "sliding" glass door that didn't slide open in fear of us committing suicide.

Suddenly the door slammed inward, and almost knocked me off my feet in surprise.

"your royal!" three people chirped, smiling widely. I stared at them, two were girls, while the man looked like a girl, but was a man….wierd…the first girl had sequins on her lips, and extremely long light blue hair. She looked fairly young, and I take it that she is about twenty. The second girl is slightly older, she had bright pink hair that fell in large curls around her shoulders. Her nails were long and bright orange, and she was the normal one out of all three. The man was the worst. He had green…teeth… when he smiled, they were green… he had red hair. Really red hair, like red red hair that made you see spots when you looked away.

"I'm honia," the first girl said, licking her bejeweled lips lightly

"I'm raffin," the man said, grinning his green unappealing teeth.

"and I'm assifa!" the last one said, picking at one of her nails absentmindedly as she stared at me menacingly.

"don't scare her assifa!" honia whispered, elbowing her friend with a giggle.

I stared at them timidly, not daring to be the first to start a conversation. Assifa seemed eager to get started, so she told me to get undressed and go to the shower. I did as she said, peeling off my clothes and stepping into the large shower. Water came on without my consent and it scared me slightly, I stiffened but realized that my prep team were out there pushing buttons on the control panel.

Soon enough I was clean and they were doing my nails and hair out there. They removed every piece of hair off my body with hot wax. It was so painful I gripped the chair I was sitting on with a death grip, and they had to redo my nails.

"honestly royal! Ever heard of a razor?" honia gasped, looking at my bare legs. she compared the clean waxed one to the one with hair on it.

"no!" I wailed, giving her a mean glance. She laughed a little, which set me on edge. I mean, laugh at me when I'm not sitting in front of you!

"try to do something to calm you down, anything…" raffin said sincerely from behind me as he took scissors to my hair to give its waviness a good natured style.

"anything huh?" I winced as she ripped another length of hair from my leg.

"yes, don't have to make us do your nails for the third time," came assifa from my right, where she held my hand and fixed my French tipped nails delicately.

"fine… as long as you guys don't mind noise…" I started to sing, the first song that came to my head. knowing it was the only thing that ever comforted my aching nerves.

_Woah, ehhh, woahhhh, I've been waiting on the sunset bills my mindset, I cant deny there getting higher, higher than my income, incomes breadcrumbs, I been trying to survive, the sun gets brighter round sunset, helps me realize this is just a journey, drop your worries, you are going to turn out fine, oh, turn out fine… fine oh turn out fine, but you gotta keep your head up oh oh, and you can let your hair down eh eh, you gotta keep your head up and you can let your hair down eh eh, I know it hard , I know its hard, to remember sometimes, but you gotta keep your head up oh oh, and you can let your hair down, eh eh eh eh… I got my hands in my pockets kickin these rocks its kinda hard to watch this life go by, I'm buyin these skeptics, these skeptics mess with, the comfortness in my eyes I'm seein all the angles, stars get tangled, I start to compromise, my life in a purpose, is it all worth it. oh you turn out fine….but you gotta keep your head up….….only rainbows after rain, the sun will always shine again, I said only sunshine after rain the sun will always come again, it's a circle, a circlein, it comes around again…._

_(keep your head up- andy crammer.)_

They were all staring at me, even raffin from behind me had stopped working on my hair in the middle of a cut with scissor blades wide open.

"no one said you could sing like that!" assifa crooned from where she sat on the floor doing my nails.

"that is something you need to bring up in the interviews! Your so talented!" chirped honia, and I smiled down at her.

"you really think so?"

"definitely!" raffin piped in as he continued to curl my hair and snip it in various places. I remained quiet for the rest of the time, sometimes I winced at their actions, but didn't show any resistance, there wasn't a way I would get out of this situation anyway so might as well live with it.

Soon enough, they stood me up, and walked around in circles, starting at me, with large smiles on their faces.

"your fit for public! Now sit down again royal, we are doing to get sol!"

"sol?" I whispered, but they were all out the door anyways, so I sat down and watched for someone to return and talk to me knowing someone would. I stared at my legs, they shone softly, and when I touched them they were smooth beyond compare. My hair felt light and soft on my shoulders, I noticed it had lost a reasonable amount of length. Its blondeness seemed fake to me as I rubbed its soft substance between my fingers, but he didn't do anything to make it so, so I just passed it off as my imagination.

The door burst inward, and I snapped my head up to see a figure in the doorway, not three, just one…

"hello royal!" the man said cheerfully, sauntering into the room with a wide grin on his face, "I'm solay, but you can just call me sol." He had light blonde hair, his dark blue eyes shone graciously in the light of the room, making me calmer than I thought I would be. He wore a loose white shirt and black pants. He carried a bag, a long bag that seemed about my height and had a hanger out of the top.

"hello sol," I murmured, making his smile widen.

"I have your outfit!" the thought made me cringe, but I hid it well as he set the bag on the bed and told me to stand and close my eyes.

I did as he said and felt something touch my wrist as I held my arms above my head. the clothing he was putting on me was light and very fitting, I could tell that he was trying to make me look fetching even without a glance at the clothes.

"okay, open!" it felt as if I wasn't wearing anything at all, but when I opened my eyes and got a good glance at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but have a sudden intake of breath enter my lungs. The dress was beautiful, it didn't have much, but what it did have was great. It was a small, fitted, white tube top dress that was made out of the lightest material I have ever witnessed touch my skin. It showed off the small curves I had and made me look tall, especially when he had me step into black high heels.

"oh sol! Its gorgeous!" he laughed a little, putting his thumb on his chin as he observed me walk around the room.

" I take it you know how to walk around in those? I was scared you didn't know how, coming from three I don't see a need for them."

"no, but my boyfriends sister is into these things and makes me put them on sometimes," I giggled as I clicked the heels together, "but what does this have to do with three?"

"don't think I don't know what I'm doing! I have a trick up my sleeve! Doesn't your district use oil? They have to when they have metal and gears all over the place!" he cackled a little, making me uncomfortable. "I have an idea that will make you look… AH-MAH-ZING!" rolling my eyes, I sat on the chair near my bed and waited for him to turn back to me. Once he did, he was holding a bottle of what looked like hair gel, it didn't have a label, do I didn't know exactly.

"does dodge look like this too?"

"yes, but a little more manly in the clothing department," I laughed as he fingered a little piece of my clothing with his thumb and forefinger, "we'd better get your hair done, I have a marvelous idea…" I smiled sincerely, thinking of all the possibilities for my blonde wavy hair to be turned into a great mass of beauty or even clever artwork.

This is where he put me off…. When I looked in the mirror once he was finished, I was reminded that he is a capitol goer… he put black goop in my hair, making it look like oil, seeping darkly through my gold hair. It dripped wetly down onto my shoulders and stopped, it brought me relief for about three seconds before he dumped more over my head again. This time he put his hand against my forehead to stop the flow over my face. I felt the goop slide down my chest self-consciously, it continued to my waist, and stopped. He repeated the pouring process until it reached my ankles, he allowed it to stop then, getting a towel and causing the glob that almost reached my shoe to disappear into the absorbency of the towel.

"go look in the full length mirror! Go! Go!" giggling like a school girl, he almost grabbed my wet dripping wrist but decided against it and beckoned me instead. Sighing, I followed…

I gasped loudly, my arms went tense and my legs locked at the knees. My mouth was open, and I spat as some of the substance dripped into my mouth.

"don't you love it!" I struggled to get the look of shock off my face as I answered a solemn "yes." But that was a lie…I looked like a dripping candle, with wax cascading down the sides in a un-organized manor. My hair was plastered messily to my shoulders heavily, my dress had long drips down the front and no doubt the back. My legs had long streaks of still dripping "oil" and my arms had the same effect but it had continued down to my fingertips and was dripping lazily.

"that's great! Its going to harden slightly, then it will stop dripping, but not get stiff! Isn't that a great idea! Thought of it myself!"

"what is it exactly?"

"why, oil of course! I just added a bit of the hardening powder so it wouldn't bug you," a grin pressed itself onto his face and it made me cringe inwardly.

"oil? Oil is hard to get off!"

"so is a tattoo," I gaped, "but stylists can do anything, and prep teams do everything. so its their job, what do I care? They'll have a trick for it."

"but-…I don't see them until- the-…interviews!" he then frowned.

"oh well," it came as quickly as it went I guess. Sighing, I walked towards the door to go down to the chariots.

"oh! Okay! I'll see you down there then! Do good!" he didn't care, I knew it… I pressed the button and waited for the elevator. I smelled that elevator smell, it was that distinct smell of new metal and cleaner that made me smile.

"royal? Is that-? Hey! Royal!" came an excited voice to my left, I didn't turn, I felt if I did, this stuff would start to crack off me in sheets.

Victor came into my line of vision, I smiled again lightly, but only for a fraction of a second.

"I know they have some REDICULOUS outfits at this point in the games, but-" he eyed me worriedly, "what are you supposed to be?"

"I have NO idea!" I exploded, "He said oil! But I don't see us pumping out oil every ten seconds at home! Why couldn't I have been a control panel, or a massive TV screen? Oil! Of all things…" he started to laugh, which really peeved me off, I didn't look back at him as I entered the elevator full of tributes.

"see you at the opening event R-OIL! HA! Get it? royal? Roil? Okay-" he followed the door as it closed, "see you sweetie!" I sighed, turning my head to the left and seeing a muscular brunette in a octopus costume. Obviously from four.

"he your boyfriend?" he whispered, crossing my massive arms over his chest.

"yeah…"

"isn't he like five years older than you though?"

"he is 18, I'm 18, get over it…" he laughed, despite my rude comment, and tapped the hardened substance on my shoulder.

"what are you supposed to be?"

"oil? I guess. My stylists a wackjob."

"I'm an octopus!" I laughed at that, but it surprised me that we only said seven things to eachother and I'm already starting to like him.

"you're a career right?" he nodded, smirking as he did so.

"yup, trained since I was five," his chest was thrust out proudly just as the people from two walked through the doors of the elevator.

"well!" came the boy from two that looked just as stocky as the boy from four, "I have been training since I was THREE!"

"and your another career right?" the boy from four eyed me silently, not daring to interrupt his soon to be ally.

"yeah, since I was THREE." He looked proud. but his counterpart, the girl from two, kept rolling her eyes at whatever he said. I took it he was lying.

"another career District three?" came the career from four again, his district mate eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'm just wondering, its not that I'm a career! I'm from three!" I added a laugh for effect, smiling to myself as I remembered the plan fully. Now was the time to lead them all on, and have them begging for more…if I could actually accomplish that.

"and-" the one from four stepped awfully close to me, obviously trying to be intimidating, "why could you not be a career?" I held up and arm.

"does it look like I have tree trunks for arms? I cant throw a spear, I cant hold a mace. An axe will probably set me off balance…but-" I paused, making myself seem like I almost gave away a piece of important information.

"but?" he pressed, nudging my arm a little and getting closer to me by the second.

"but? What?" his smirk drew into a full fledged smile.

"I like you-…" he turned to the other career, who was staring at my getup as if it was alive, "don't you like her? She has some major spunk…enough spunk to let them put that on her," most everyone laughed, and I managed a small smile.

"what CAN you do then?" asked the girl from two, before nodding her head at the oncoming careers from one.

"I can sing…" the career from four laughed evily at that.

"yeah, I meant something useful!" I frowned, pulling on a face that made her take a step back.

"don't insult who I am…" the elevator chimed, showing us all that it was time to get off. I walked away from all of them, practically feeling their eyes on my dripping back as I went.  
>for once, I felt superior to something. The way they looked at me with reproachful eyes and meaningless smiles made me think of how I was treated at home, like a freak. I wouldn't let them do that to me. They could insult anything else, everything else…but music? Singing? Playing instruments? That's who I am, and if they don't respect that?- I will kill them all…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>keep up the reviews! thanks again for all of them so far! luvs you! in a not creepy way...keep that in mind...<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: more than a headache

**okay, yay! i finally got around to update this! i was at a friends house last night and couldnt update yesterday. im not going to be able to write the bottom comment for this because im running late and barely have time to write this. but i love writing for fanfiction and couldnt let this slip through my fingers so easily.**

**REVIEW! -jaybayray123 :)**

* * *

><p>"now, all you have to do is smile and wave like I showed you two…" it turns out that beetee is actually extremely good at making people like him. he has that nature that makes people want to talk to him, I'm thinking he should have been a therapist or something.<p>

"okay beetee," answered a calm dodge next to me. He was wearing the same thing as me like I guessed, but instead of a dress, had a one piece leotard that went to his knees and came out to his elbow in the shirt.

"knock 'em dead!" victor called from behind beetee as he chatted to the victors from districts one and two, trying to make an alliance. I smiled at him quickly and looked at beetee for more encouragement…mostly because victor wasn't supplying that to well right now.

"you two will make an impression, have fun! Or at least look like your having fun," he added with a small quirky glance at dodge.

"royal will have no problem…but I will, so I'm just going to stay like this for a while…" beetee smiled, dodge had obviously just proved him correct of his own secret suspicions.

With that, the horses started to go forward, making me jerk and almost fall off the front. If it wasn't for dodge, who caught me around the waist quickly, I would have been run over by nine other carriages before someone would have seen the decapitated poor tribute from three creating that speed bump they just so happened to run over.

"thanks!" I gasped as he helped me right myself on the shaky floor of the chariot.

"anytime, ally," I stared at him, but he was staring at something else ahead of us calmly with a serious expression on his face.

We came out third of course, so I put on a genuine smile and waved happily to the crowd. Dodge remained still the whole time, obviously trying to become a sturdy victor.

I blew kisses, stuck poses, and waved at everyone I saw. Soon enough our chariot was on the giant screen at the end of the circle. I was laughing and having a great time when it ended.

Turning to dodge I said, "I think I made an impression, don't you?" he nodded slowly, eyeing something from behind me. I turned and saw the small girl from 12 just getting off her chariot, wearing nothing but-…nothing…just black shimmery dust.

"dodge!" I clapped my hands over his eyes and he pawed them away quickly, not taking his eyes off of the girl from 12. I searched him, trying to dog my way through his brain and figure out his motives, but that seemed impossible considering it was dodge…the hard headed jerk that I call my district mate. But surprisingly I saw something in his eyes. There was an awe in them, from her nakedness or something else I'm not sure. They had a certain softness in them, one that could make anyone melt. He had a fermiliar look to him, I couldn't place it, but I know that look he has on his face.

"lets go say hi…" he breathed, walking in her direction slowly, his legs shaking with every step.

"but dodge!-" he was halfway across the space between them, and wasn't going to look back at me until he got to that girl. Sighing, I followed, running to catch up with his quick and lively pace that was set with determination in her direction.

"hello…" he said nicely, and I stumbled to hold back my bewilderment that he spoke something nice for the first time in his life.

"hi…" she whispered timidly, throwing her arms over her chest protectively. "you two look normal…" she observed, glaring at her stylists across the hall.

"not exactly normal," I told her, starting to pick at my already dry and cracking oil substance.

"but better than ours," she nodded at her district mate who joined her. He found a towel and had it around his middle. With a quick motion, he handed one to her and she had it around her in literally half a second. Dodge and the girl drew slightly closer to each other, observing one another closely.

"what's your name?" dodge said breathlessly, looking at her as if she was a rare species of jabberjay. I know that look… suddenly it hit me and I almost fell over, attracting the curious eyes of the boy from 12, which had the same slightly glazed look in them as well. Victor gives me that look all the time, I give it back to him too. The way the girl shies away and looks as if she blushes is like when victor kisses me inappropriately and I turn red. The way they seem naturally drawn toward eachother… they were in love…. GOD! And they are both going to die.

"clate," she whispered, elbowing her black friend who coughed through his fist and a puff of black air came out quickly.

"Kodak." He whispered again, smiling at me slightly as he eyed me up and down. Disgusted, I patted dodge's shoulder and telling him I was going to go take five showers or so. Dodge didn't even look at me, so I shrugged and walked towards the elevator silently.

"wait!" came a voice as the doors opened and I stepped inside. Kodak ran through them at the last second and stood against the wall next to me. Others started to file through the doors as well, filling in the large space reasonably.

"what about them-"

"I think they were seriously hitting it off." That concluded my suspicions entirely in half a second.

"I knew something was up with dodge….he wasn't acting normal…" he laughed as I observed his features. He had a small nose, it was extremely normal. He had fair lips, but they were obscured with black lipstick and powder. When he smiled, he had really white teeth, and his blue eyes shone every time he looked at me.

"so…you didn't tell us your name," he stepped closer to me. I observed his height compared to mine. He was about three inches taller and it made me feel super small and vulnerable.

"royal…" he smiled, " and I will thank you to not ask any more questions…this is all you should ever know of me…" his hand lifted as if he was going to say something-

"ah, district three?" I never figured out what black boy was going to say because the boy from four walked up to me again.

"I was thinking about you the whole ride…" he smiled trickily as he eyed Kodak, "so, cheating on me and your mentor with him?" he was laughing, but I didn't find it funny, and neither did Kodak who turned to me with an odd expression.

"you have two boyfriends?" I was about to say something-

"actually-" district four said, flexing his muscles intimidatingly, "she was aiming for three." I pursed my lips, set my shoulder's back, and shoved through them to walk to the other side of the elevator. I bumped into some tall guy who turned and immediately had a seductive smile plastered on his-…gorgeous face… I hid my amusement well, but couldn't help a smile that slid onto my face suddenly.

"your Finnick Odair… aren't you."

"yes…and your royal Clearwater, from district three, right?" the way he looked at me brought a laugh out of my lips.

"yes,"

He eyed me with a large smile, "your amused, amused…but not seduced? And how are you not seduced? I'm younger than you, yet taller, your gorgeous, but I am sincerely gorgeous…" shaking my head, I patted his hair down.

"I have more willpower than a lot of the girls anywhere. You'll find a select few who are…immune if you may say, to your looks. I never liked someone for that reason anyway

"so you're the royal victor never shuts up about? No wonder! His looks are nothing compared to mine!" he laughed and patted my shoulder, making my smile fade quickly. I couldn't tell he was joking, I knew he was because that would be cruel. He must get away with this kind of humor all the time because he seems accustomed to it. girls must go gaga over him and forget he is actually speaking words. True, he is rather fetching…with his bronze hair and those sea green eyes, but I couldn never admit I liked him. right now, I hate him. he isn't that smart at all, good looking, yes. But smart? No I don't think so. Soon he covered up with: "he loves you…truly.."

"yes he does, and I wont be the one to hinder it." I spat, looking away. I knew he didn't like what I said to him, but I don't care, we are on level three anyways, so I walked out of the sliding doors without another word in his direction.

When I got to my room, I plopped on the bed ignoring my oily state and stared at the ceiling.

"stupid odair, always trying to make people sleep with him like he deserves it, making bad jokes and making fun of my boyfriends looks. Stupid. Victor is the best guy ever. I chose him! Not you! Get over it…just because no one LIKES you," I paused, "okay…wait…everyone likes him… think more carefully royal, no slip ups…" I stood and walked into the bathroom. I started turning on the water but froze… there was someone in the room…

I scrabbled backwards and hit the closed door hard.

"hey," he whispered, smirking rising to his feet. I recognized him as the boy from one. He was still wearing his white gem inlaid skin tight suit. His eyes shone as bright as the blue sapphires that dappled his chest, but I don't think that they were from the lights that shone heavily down on us.

"how did you get in here?" I breathed as the door knob dug into my lower back.

"the door?" the boy laughed slightly, as if my question was the stupidest one he has ever heard.

"your from one! The victors will be looking for you later if you don't show up you know!" he didn't seem to care as he moved towards me slowly.

"I wanted to talk to you…about something important…" flashing his teeth seductively, he advanced more on me.

"stay away from me…I'm not kidding-…district one…"

"I'm crown."

"…that's convenient. With my name being royal and all…"

"yes…but your not exactly royal are you?" his nose wrinkled in disgust as he fingered some of that oil substance which started to peel like wax on plastic.

"that's my name…it doesn't mean I'm a princess or something. Your name is crown! Your not headwear are you? I thought not…" he laughed a little, and eyed me trickily.

"so anyways.." he stepped even closer, making me press harder into the wall to evade his grasp.

"I will thank you to PLEASE get out of my room!" he seemed taken aback, but recovered immediately.

" I came here, to ask you to be in the career pack with us… it couldn't wait until tomorrow…"  
>"we haven't even trained yet! How do you know I'm not horrible at everything!"<p>

"I don't think you could be horrible at anything…anything-at-all…" he stepped forward fully, planting a kiss on my lips and backing away, "enjoy your shower queenie," I had a gaped mouth as he pried me away from the door and walked out of it calmly.

I immediately jumped in the shower, rinsing the stuff out of my hair. It took about four washes, but it came out for the most part. It was halfway off my skin anyways, so I didn't have to scrub to hard to get it off my arms and legs.

When I got out, I wrapped the towel around me solemnly and stood under the hairdryer quickly as it blasted me dry.

"why did he kiss you?" I froze again, getting slightly angry that people kept coming into my room unannounced. I turned around, and saw victor in the doorway.

"you think I wanted him to victor? I don't know him, he'll probably die anyways. I love you victor, don't think twice about my accusations."

"accusations?" he advanced on me, his arms stiff poles at his sides. "you are in no place to make accusations of that guy! He wasn't even supposed to be up here! He kissed you, I saw it!"

"did you see anything else? The part where I asked him to leave? The part where I told him to stay away from me? The part where-" he came closer, getting up in my face and hissing irritatedly.

"royal! This isn't about all that, that would have been fine on its own, but no, you had to go and kiss him!"

" you think I kissed him!" I yelled in his face, mine was getting slightly red with all the anger building up in my head. my veins pulsed angrily in my wrist and my heart rate was twice its normal speed.

"yes, yes I do! I watched it didn't I?"

"apparently not FULLY victor! You didn't see him corner me against the wall and kiss me before I could do anything about it!"

"that didn't happen! You didn't-" I shoved my palm, the other was holding my towel, into his chest and forced him to go through the door. He backed away with a sudden look of surprise.

"just- stop talking to me!" I slammed the door, hit the lock with my pointer finger, and started to feel tears well up in my eyes quickly.

"royal!" he called through the door loudly, hitting it with his fist. I sat down on the floor, staring at the door as it pulsed under his fist. After a few minutes, he stopped hitting the door and knocked on it softly with his knuckle.

"royal? Royal..im sorry, please, open the door," victor crooned through the door, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"no!"

"come on,"

"no victor!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't understand…"

"who are you to make accusations?"

"I'm sorry…"

"stop talking…" he did, but I didn't expect him to. Victor never listens to me, he is a headstrong guy with a whole lot of willpower.

After a long time, I put my robe back on and heard him start to knock on the door again, Maybe because of my movement.

"royal?" I didn't answer, my mouth couldn't form words and I felt angry about it.

"royal!" he sounded a little worried, anxious, caring…loving I might add…

"ROYAL!" he hollered through the door, immediately starting to bang on it loudly. I forgot the situation and ran to the door, throwing it open and staring at him with disbelief riddled in my attitude.

"royal!" his eyes were closed, and he swung his arm at the "door" again, but instead, his fist found home on my forehead. I fell backwards, feeling really stupid as I slid across the smooth tile floor of the bathroom.

"oh god!" he said quickly, appearing in my line of vision with the ceiling as I slipped out of consciousness.

I opened my eyes after a while, the window next to my bed showed the sky and its pitch black hues, apparently I have been out for a long time.

The door opened, as I looked around I found myself in my room, and victor walked in slowly, looking guilty.

"what happened?"

"I sorta…punched you?" I smiled a little until my head started to throb painfully and I winced.

He came and sat on the side of the bed, "hey look," he grabbed my hand, "I'm sorry…I really am… and I was going to give this to you later, but I may never have the chance. I was so worried about it the whole time, you wouldn't go to sleep on restless nights, the nightmares happened to often, the way you cried when you woke up and I wasn't there. It was painful to watch you in pain, I hated it, I still do. Mostly because i" My expression softened, I didn't know he was this unstable.

"victor?" he had looked away, but returned his gaze when I said something.

"I wanted to give you this…and ask you something with it…I was going to wait until after our nineteenth birthdays passed because I thought we wouldn't be ready… but since I punched you…and I kinda sorted out that plan BEFORE you got reaped…I was wondering…" he pulled out a small circular band, I wouldn't call it a ring, but it had a music note on it.

"victor?" I asked again, studying his face calmly.

"will you marry me once you get out of that arena?" there was a silence between us for a long time, his eyes were shifty, looking around awkwardly as if I wouldn't say yes to him, and go make out with crown.

"yes victor…of course…"I managed to chirp quietly. he smiled, and leaned forward to give me a hug.

"I love you.. I promise I'll get you out of that arena alive. I promise." I smiled again, but winced as it caused a slight headache that seemed appear from nowhere.

"oh, I'm sorry," he planted a tender kiss on my forehead, where a bruise is obviously starting to form. Sighing, I slid down so I lay flat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"its fine, its fine."

"okay then, maybe you should get some sleep. Pretty eventful evening, huh? I heard you met finnick odair tonight," he cracked a grin, which made me laugh a little.

"yes, he was truly a pissy little-"

"he is really nice when he isn't playing the 'seduce you!' card. Trust me, he is actually a pretty good guy. When he came on the victory tour he sat next to me at the small dinner district three was able to conjure up somehow. He was really nice! He was just an extremely good looking normal boy, nothing more."

"I still don't like him as much as I would like to."

"well at least you don't hate him,"

"he said you had some good comments about me."

"I probably didn't shut up about you, he didn't shut up about this other girl and how she wouldn't notice him or something. I think her name was annie. Bring her up the next time you two are relatively alone and watch for his reaction."

"tell me more about that dinner victor!" I pleaded, sitting up to fast and giving my headache another reason to bring a round of intense pain upon my skull.

He spent the next half hour talking to me more about him. turns out he isn't in love with his string of lovers here in the capitol like we all thought, but a normal girl back home in district four. Victor said he wouldn't shut up about her. I found him more likeable after our conversation, and smiled a little more as victor climbed into bed with me.

"excited for your dress tomorrow? It ought to be pretty, I heard its black! You look ravishing in black," I smiled wider, planting a kiss on his temple as he stared at the ceiling with his arm around my waist.

"possibly. I'll give 'em all something to look at alright!" he laughed, responding to my kiss and planting one in my hair. He lingered there though, as if he was smelling me.

"you definitely will…" he finally got out as he snuggled a little closer and shut his eyes. suddenly i got a sharp pain im my head. it felt like a knife being stabbed through it roughly, with it twisting and turning forcefully. agony set in, i dont know why, but i think he hurt me in another way than just a headache.

"VICTOR!" i screamed, making him jump back a little. soon he was on his knees and looking down at me were i writhed in pain.

"what!" i started to moan loudly,

"VICTOR! ohhhhh..."

"stop it!" he laughed, thinking i was joking, "people next door, who is beetee and dodge i might add, are going to get the wrong idea!"

"help me...make it stop!" i yelled at him, and his eyes something in his eyes snapped. he knew i wasnt kidding.

"what do you want? an-an ice pack? some...some pain meds? WHAT! anything!"

"anything!" soon enough i felt a cold wet mass being placed on my forehead. the pain was to much. i couldnt bare it anymore

I moaned as tendrils of sleep curled through my brain. something wasnt right with it, but i let my thoughts slip away, hoping that if I slept the whole night, something good would come out of it.

"i'll get a doctor! just hang tight for a moment!"


End file.
